To Save What You Love
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [What would you do to get what you love? How far would you go to save what you love?] Yes, a new story...I'll fix the summary later. AU. R&R! Jara! Peddie! *OBVIOUSLY, I don't own HOA or the characters, or else the most perfect couple in the world would still be together.*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...yeah...I'm starting another story... Sorry, y'all, but I really needed to get this out there before anyone else comes up with the idea. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome Clarke mounted his horse swiftly and guided the large animal to the bridge that led outside of the castle walls. It was nearly dawn, the time of every brand new day that he would venture into the forest and ride out to the cliff on the left side of the kingdom.

Atop the cliff were the ruins of the previous kingdom and no one was ever there. It was a quiet place, peaceful and serene. Jerome liked to sit on the edge of the cliff and watch the sun rise over the ocean. It was a time when he didn't have to do anything; when he didn't have to think.

He slid off his ride and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. He took his normal seat, right on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the hundred foot drop to the water below. His deep blue eyes glowed as the rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, and he smiled. The warmth of the morning star spread over him and he sighed, lying back on the green grass.

Jerome was the prince of a kingdom in northern Abinia **(obviously a made up country)**; Legayn **(also made up)**. And as the first born, and only, son of the royal family, he was meant to be the ruler of the kingdom when the time came. At a young age, Jerome had learned that he was to be betrothed to a princess one day, and that day had come.

Legayn was across the sea from Viassa **(that's made up, too)**, another powerful kingdom. The princess of Viassa was his betrothed, to bring the kingdoms as a symbol of peace and strength.

When the king and queen had dropped the bomb of the betrothal, Jerome didn't say a word. He stared blankly at his father, standing tall and proud, and nodded in understanding before he retired to his bedroom for the night. He hadn't slept at all; he lay awake wondering how his parents could do such a thing.

The princess was unknown to many. In the past, she had been kidnapped, held for ransom, threatened, and nearly killed. It wasn't like a fairytale where she was locked away in a tower for her own protection, awaiting prince charming to rescue her; but no one knew what she looked like; no one knew her name. She was a mystery to everyone, and that made Jerome angrier at the situation.

He didn't want to marry a girl as a form of a peace treaty. He wanted love. His parents had been betrothed, but they had known each other since they were young, and that had given them time to fall so deeply in love with each other. Jerome couldn't have that and it upset him.

But on the cliff top, he had complete serenity, and the princess and the betrothal and the kingdom and the entire world no longer existed.

* * *

Jerome opened his eyes and frowned. The sun was no longer in front of him, but rising above him. He cursed under his breath and shot up, mounting his horse quickly and galloping down the hill.

His mother was going to kill him if he was late for lunch.

But that thought was gone in an instant when he halted suddenly. He back tracked a few feet and hopped to the ground. A body was lying on the grass. A dark blue cloak wrapped around the girl.

He carefully brushed her long, dark hair away from her tan face and swallowed. He didn't want to admit it, but his heart skipped a beat.

She was beautiful. And unconscious. He gently lifted her from the ground, finding that she wasn't heavy at all. He made sure he could keep a tight grip on her before he mounted his horse once again, draping her legs over one side and holding her to his chest as he slowly made his way back to the castle.

* * *

Jerome kept his head down as he entered the dining room. He could feel his mother's piercing gaze in the side of his head as he took his seat on the right side of his

father at the long, wooden table.

"I suppose you have a good reason for being late, Jerome?" Joan spoke.

"Yes, ma'am, I found a girl in the woods; I took her to the infirmary." He replied, dishing himself a plate of food from the feast before him.

"Really? Is she okay?" John asked.

"Trudy said it was just a bump on the head; she'll be fine."

"How old is she?"

Jerome looked away from his father and to his little sister Poppy.

"I don't know; about my age, I guess?" he sighed.

"Why are all the girls nineteen?" she grumbled, looking down at her plate.

Poppy was a little lonely. After all, she was the youngest of the Clarkes, and all the children of the kingdom were younger or older than her. She didn't want to play with five year olds, and nineteen year olds didn't give her the time of day, even if she was the princess. She was fifteen. She didn't know any fifteen year olds.

"Well, let me know when she's better. And we'll invite her for dinner." Joan smiled.

"Sure, mum," he chirped and the Clarke family continued their lunch.

* * *

"Trudy," Jerome smiled, stepping in front of the short woman as she left the infirmary.

The forty year old woman with the bright smile and loving brown eyes looked up at her prince. She had worked for the Clarke family as a nurse since Jerome was a young boy, and she had become a second mother to him. If he couldn't reach his mother, he would turn to Trudy, and the nurse would always be there with open arms.

"How is she?" he asked, referring to the only patient in the room behind Trudy.

"She's fine. Her head is a little sore. She's resting now." She replied. She slipped her arm into his hand patter his shoulder as they journeyed down the hall. "Now, tell me, dearie, why are you so interested in this girl?"

Jerome shrugged, "She was hurt, I helped her; of course I'm interested. I want to make sure she's okay."

"Oh no, that's not it. You've been trying to see her since you brought her in. Sweetie, you're betrothed; let's not fall in love, okay?"

"Don't worry, Truds, I won't. I'm just curious, that's all." He promised. He quickly pecked her cheek and then waltzed on down the hallway without her.

Trudy shook her head with a small smile. She had a feeling this was going to get complicated.

* * *

**I'll update again as soon as I can. :)**

**Review?**

**Q: The second couple in the story should be...?**

**_I love you, Lord, my strength. The Lord is my rock, my fortress and my deliverer; my God is my rock, in whom I take refuge, my shield and the horn of my salvation, my stronghold. -Psalm 18:1-2_  
**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome stepped into his bedroom and switched on the light.

"Hey,"

He jumped, spinning around and glaring at the blonde lounging on his bed. "Eddie, leave," he ordered, opening his wardrobe and shifting through the clothes.

"What, why," he asked as he scooted off the bed and popped up at Jerome's side.

"Because I don't want you here right now, Edison."

"But, I'm your best friend!" he protested.

"Not right now you're not," the prince retorted as he pushed him out of the room.

Eddie Miller (which was his born name; he was legally a Clarke) stared at the large wooden door for a moment. His parents had died in a boating accident a few years before and he had been adopted by Jerome's Aunt and Uncle, who couldn't have any children of their own. He was the adoptive cousin of Jerome's. Over the past few years they had become best friends and they knew almost everything about each other; they told each other everything. He rolled his green eyes and pushed the door open.

Jerome poked his head into the hole of the clean shirt and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"What's got you all worked up? And why are you changing? Are your parents having another guest to dinner?"

"Yes," Jerome sighed, looking into the hanging on the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair and once he was satisfied with the style, he turned back to Eddie. "A girl I found in the—"

"Whoa, wait a minute. A girl; you found a girl? And now you're changing…oh god! Dude, you can't fall for this girl, you know. You're betrothed!"

"So everyone keeps telling me! I get that! I understand!" Jerome cried in frustration.

"But what you don't understand is that if you fall for this girl and she falls for you, you'll be breaking both your hearts when you have to get married to a girl that isn't her." Eddie explained, gripping Jerome's shoulder to pull him around to look him in the eye.

"No, I'm gonna find a way out of this betrothal thing. Just you watch."

* * *

Jerome was the first to sit in his place at the dining room. It was quiet and no food had been laid out on the table yet. He was always late, but when he was early, he could think. And even though he didn't like to think, the girl from the woods seemed to always be on his mind. He could think about her for hours, and he'd been doing that since he found her.

He couldn't wait until dinner started. She'd be joining them, if she felt up to it, and that's why there was an extra chair on his side of the table, next to his mother's.

Her face was still a memory etched into his brain and he saw it every time he closed his eyes. And that meant he closed his eyes more often than usual. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, the girl's flawless face appearing before him. A small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. The color of her eyes was a mystery to him. Her hair was long, black and had natural brown highlights. Her lips were pink and full. From what Jerome could remember, she seemed quite short. But good things come in small packages.

He sat up straight in his seat and opened his eyes, looking to the door. John stopped short when he saw his son sitting at the table, ready for the meal before anyone else was seated. Jerome smiled and John returned it hesitantly before he sat down at the head.

"Jerome," he nodded. "Am I late?"

"No, we're both early." He answered.

"Right, is there a reason you're here early?"

"Late two times in a row in one day—not a good thing; and mum wouldn't like it."

"Sure…" John murmured, unbelieving,

They sat in silence for a few comfortable minutes before Jerome broke it with a clear of his throat.

"Dad, is it at all possible that you could break the engagement—" he tried.

"No." Jerome stopped and looked down at the table, fingertip tracing the lines in the wood.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't do that." John said sympathetically.

"I know."

"Why want to break the betrothal so badly?" John asked, blue eyes focused on his son.

"I don't want to marry someone I don't know or love. I want a love like yours and mum's."

John leant back in his chair. "If I could give you that, I would; but I can't."

"Just the price of being me, I guess." Jerome muttered bitterly, looking up at his father through his fringe.

Before John could reply, the door opened again and they both stood, respecting the two women that walked through the door. Poppy took her seat opposite Jerome and Joan sat across from her husband. Once they were seated, Jerome and John sat as well.

"Is she coming?" Poppy asked immediately.

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged. "Trudy said that she'll come if she feels up to it."

"Oh, I hope she feels up to it." his little sister mumbled.

_Me, too, _Jerome thought.

And he was the first to stand when the doors opened again. Trudy bustled into the room, but Jerome's eyes were trained on the girl following her. She trailed Trudy to the table and Jerome felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her.

Trudy whispered something into the girl's ear briefly to which she nodded in understanding, and then Trudy nodded to the royals and scurried out of the room.

"Hello, dear," Joan spoke first with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you, your highness," she replied with a smile of her own.

Jerome swallowed and watched her with sparkling eyes. Was she an angel? She was perfect.

"Take a seat; join us for supper." John invited.

"Thank you, sire," she said as she sat in the chair next to Jerome's and he copied her action slowly, unable to look away from her.

"I'm Poppy," his sister grinned, waving at her.

She smiled, "I'm Mara."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mara; I'm John, my wife Joan, and our son Jerome." the king introduced. His eyes flitted to Jerome quickly. He was shamelessly watching Mara as if she was a goddess, and John had a feeling that was what Jerome thought. He cleared his throat noisily, and Jerome seemed to snap out of his trance.

Mara turned to Jerome and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jerome,"

"You as well, Mara." He said politely, bowing his head.

They locked eyes for a brief moment and Jerome immediately memorized her eyes. Brown, but they weren't dull; they held gold specks that glowed in the light of the sun that poured through the tall glass windows.

Mara looked away with a blush tinting her cheeks and Jerome let a lopsided smile slip onto his pale face as the kitchen staff covered the table with a feast.

"So, Mara, where are you from?" Poppy asked curiously.

"…Votram." she answered after a pause.

"Really? I could've sworn you were the part of a royal family. Your dress is beautiful." Poppy complimented.

Mara looked down at the dress as if checking that it was still there. It was a deep purple. It had a long, narrow skirt that reached her ankles, a v-line waist with silver stitching, and the long sleeves hugged her arms.

"I'm the princess' maid. She's very kind to me." she explained. "I, um, was running an errand for her when I hit my head."

"Well, you may go back when Trudy says you're healthy enough to travel; until then, we'll have a room made up for you." Joan said.

"Thank you." Mara said gratefully.

The rest of the meal went by with small conversations while Jerome stayed quiet most of the time, nodding at the right times. He kept sneaking quick glances at Mara, and some last longer than they should have.

* * *

"Here's your room." Poppy smiled. She had volunteered to show Mara to the room that was across from hers.

She opened the large wooden door and motioned for Mara to enter first. Mara nodded her thanks and looked around the large room. A bed was placed on the left wall, across from a large glass window that reached from floor to ceiling. Several other pieces of furniture—book cases, dressers, chairs, tables, mirrors, lamps, vases with beautiful wild flowers, and little figurines were scattered around the room; and it made Mara feel at home. The books on the shelves were some of her favorites and the paintings on the walls were landscapes of the valleys and lakes and forests she loved.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she turned to Poppy.

"You're welcome. There are some dresses in that wardrobe over there that used to be my mum's. She said you might be able to fit into them."

"Thanks,"

"No problem…um, I guess, I'll—"

"Oh, don't you want to stay? I don't really have anyone to talk to. And you're so nice. We could be wonderful friends. I've always wanted a little sister." Mara smiled hopefully.

Poppy grinned. She could have the big sister she always wanted. She nodded happily.

* * *

Jerome gently knocked on Mara's bedroom door, shaking off the nervousness that was tingling on his spine. The door opened a moment later and Mara smiled up at him, a light blush immediately warming her cheeks. He smiled.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was already awake; reading." She said sheepishly. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you've ever been here before."

* * *

Mara looked up at the ruins silently. There had been a war between three of the kingdoms years before she had been born. The kingdom this castle had once stood over now belonged to the Clarke's, and John kept everything in order. There hadn't been a war since, and many people prayed there wouldn't be another.

She lifted the skirt of her green dress and trekked up the hill behind Jerome. When they got to the top, she gasped and back up a little until her back was pressed up against the last standing wall of the ruined castle.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Jerome asked.

"Um, it's not so much the height as it is the risk of falling."

Jerome chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall." He promised, gripping her elbow and bringing her to the edge. They sat down, though she was very hesitant, and she closed her eyes tightly. "Hey," he breathed into her hair. "Look,"

Mara reluctantly opened her eyes and squinted at the rays of sunlight peeking over the horizon in front of them. She smiled and looked at Jerome. "Oh my, gosh," she whispered and turned back to the rising sun. She felt its warmth engulf her as it rose higher. "How did you know you could see this from here?"

"I was exploring one morning just before dawn, and this happened." he shrugged. "I come up here whenever I need to get away from everything. No one comes up here. You're welcome come up whenever you want though."

"Thank you," she bit her lip, looking back at the horizon, avoiding his blue eyes.

"So where are you really from?" he smirked.

Mara's head shot up and she turned to him in shock. "I told you; Votram."

"You're a terrible liar." He stated.

"Lying isn't a good thing."

"And you did it anyway." He laughed. "Seriously, where are you from? You can tell me. I won't tell my parents."

"I'm from Armathia of Tralsen." She relented. Jerome was in shock for a moment. What was she doing so far from home? She was from another country, on the other side of the world.

"And you're not a maid." He said knowingly.

"No, I'm part of the royal family. I'm the cousin of the princess."

Jerome nodded.

"I'm sorry for lying. I've been told to never give out my true identity to strangers, but…you and your family have been really kind to me."

"It's okay, I understand." He smiled. "Is Mara your real name?"

"Yes," she let a shy smile appear. "That part was true."

"Why are you so far from home? How did you get here?"

"I ran away. And I probably shouldn't have. My father's probably worried sick. I…snuck onto a ship that was headed here and I guess it was just a rash decision in the heat of the moment."

"Why did you run away?"

She took a deep breath. "I found out I was betrothed to a guy I don't know."

"I know that feeling."

"You do?"

"I'm betrothed too. The price of being the prince, you know?"

"Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?"

"Totally; you know, no guy wants to admit it, but we don't want just a random girl; we want love."

"I believe it. My mother died in a fire when I was a little girl, but I still remember how my father looked at her, and how she cared for him, and how heartbroken he was when she died. They had love, and I doubt I'll ever love the man I'm going to marry."

"My parents, too," he smiled softly. "My dad would do anything for mum, and she would to the same. I want that. Love so strong and so deep that you'd do anything and give up everything for that person."

Mara nodded. "I completely understand."

"You're really easy to talk to." He commented, looking away from her, a little embarrassed at how easily he had spoken to her.

"So are you," she let out a shy laugh.

Jerome sighed; he hated the idea of leaving the cliff, every time he had to, especially now. He wanted to stay up there with Mara and talk about everything under the sun. But breakfast was about to begin back at the castle, and if Jerome was missing, it was normal, but if Mara was missing as well, his mother's mind might jump to conclusions.

* * *

**Review?**

**I'm so sad for Andy and his family...his cat Minxy passed away today... :'( RIPMINX...**

**Cruxguadalupe6: Thanks for your review! Don't worry! More Jara will be coming soon! :)**

**LuvFictionXxxx: Aw, thank you! Just another couple; I hate setting Jerome up with someone else... That'd be really bad and I'd never do that to you, I promise. I already have a plan for Joy. Yes! I would burst into flames! I'll update again soon! This story has been on my mind for a few days and I've got a ton of ideas! :)**

**LucianDaughterofHades: Oh my gosh, my brain is completely fried and I _feel _like I know your name but I can't think of it. If you haven't, please tell me; and if you have, please tell me again. I'm very sorry, babe, I love you. Lol, I got those names off a website, but I don't remember which one... I know, aren't they? Forbidden love... :) Oh, but of course, Peddie; the two greatest couples in one story? Who wouldn't love that? ;)**

**_Dear children, let us not love with words or speech but with actions and in truth. -1 John 3:18_  
**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Checkmate," Mara said triumphantly.

Jerome stared at the board in shock. He had been taught by his father when he was four, and he had beaten everyone that opposed him, until now. He groaned, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration. The fourth time….

"Don't worry, Jerome; I'll go easy on you this round." She said sympathetically.

"No, don't; give me all you've got. I will win."

Mara smiled and reset the board.

"Hey, Mara," Poppy smiled as she bounced into the room. "Do you wanna hang out?"

"Not now, Poopy, we're busy." Jerome mumbled as he considered his first play after Mara had moved a pawn a space forward. It wasn't a big piece, but that didn't mean it couldn't do any damage to his army of jade soldiers.

"Jerome, we've played four games. We'll play again later, yeah? It'll give you a chance to work out your strategy."

Jerome's head shot up to look at her in shock. She smirked at him smugly and then turned to his sister.

"Let's go, Poppy," she linked their arms together.

"Bye, Gerbil," Poppy called over her shoulder, and once they had left the library, Jerome leaned back in his chair.

"She's something else…" he breathed.

"Yeah, she is."

Jerome jumped. "Would you stop sneaking up on me?"

"Sorry," Eddie shrugged it off and sat in front of the chessboard, across from Jerome. "She beat you four times. When did anyone ever beat you at chess?"

"Forget about it." he shook his head, resetting the pieces. "How's it going with Patricia?"

"God, she doesn't even notice me unless she's insulting me." Eddie rolled his eyes, playing with the chess queen.

Jerome chuckled. "Is she allowed to do that? You are a prince, after all."

"Nah, I told her she could treat me like a regular guy. I was a regular guy before this prince business."

"Speaking of being a prince; mate, you're gonna be betrothed one day too, if you're unlucky." Jerome reminded. "You can't have Patricia."

"Not if I get married before the betrothal." He pointed out smartly.

"Yeah, but it took you two years to get her to look at you. How are you going to get her to marry you in less than a year?" Jerome challenged.

"I'll figure it out." Eddie said confidently.

"Yeah, you'll get Patricia and I'll lose the princess." He sighed in disbelief with a roll of his blue eyes.

"Are you falling for Mara?"

Jerome looked up at Eddie with a small frown. "No."

* * *

As they walked through the garden, Poppy held the basket as Mara clipped roses from the branches.

"You are really kind, you know that?" Poppy spoke. "You're friends with me and Gerbil, and you make time for both of us."

"Well I care about you both. I'll make time for every person in the castle if they had time as well." Mara smiled, sliding a rose into Poppy's braided hair. "Your mother said there was to be a ball at the end of the month?"

Poppy nodded. "To celebrate Jerome's marriage,"

Mara looked down and then back to the roses, clipping a red one off the bush. "How long has he known?"

"Since last week; I don't think he really knew what to think. He was quiet the whole time and didn't come to dinner. I think he was a little upset. He wants to have an actual relationship, you know? I'm the youngest; I don't think I'll ever be betrothed. And I think Jerome's finally jealous of _me._"

"I would be, too." Mara agreed.

"Do you like him?" she asked bluntly.

"What, no," she denied.

"No, I know he's betrothed and everything, but you two would make a magnificent couple."

"It wouldn't work, Poppy." Mara said softly.

"So, you do like him?"

Mara turned to the princess with a small smile. "Yes, I do, but it wouldn't work, and we shouldn't pursue it. Promise me you won't say anything, and you won't try anything."

Poppy huffed. "Fine, I promise."

Mara twisted back to the bush.

"But still,"

* * *

"Hey, Patricia," Eddie smirked from behind the red head.

Patricia Williamson didn't even look up; she kept her bright green eyes trained on the pure white napkins she was folding.

"Patricia, can you change the princess' sheets, please?" a woman called from the next room, followed by the clash of pots and pans.

"Harriet, are you okay?" Patricia hollered.

"Just fine, dear." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh my, gosh, Harriet, you're bleeding!" shrieked another voice.

"KT, is she okay?" Patricia asked as she started walking to the next room.

"She'll be fine; you heard her, change the sheets." Eddie gripped her elbow and spun her around. He kept his arm around hers as he pulled her through the many hallways.

"Listen, your highness, I really don't need an escort to the princess' room. I change the sheets every day. I know how to get there. And I really should check on Harriet—"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Eddie demanded, bringing them to a halt.

Patricia scoffed up at him.

"You should have a nickname. Like, blabs, or Yacker. Oh, yeah, Yacker, that's perfect." He smirked.

"Your highness, please, let me go and allow me to get back to work." She said quietly, clenching her fist.

"What did I say about treating me like a normal guy?" he groaned, keeping his grip on her arm, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"I can treat you like a normal guy?"

"Yep, I don't mind." He confirmed with a smile.

Looking up and down the corridor, Patricia frowned and then pushed him away from her. "Get off me, Slimeball, and let me get back to my work."

Eddie watched her stomp down the hallway in shock. And then, his expression morphed into a grin as he kept his eyes on the fleeting red head. He was impressed.

* * *

"Jerome isn't happy with betrothal, darling." John sighed, looking up from his desk as his wife swept into the room.

"I didn't expect him to be. I don't think it helps that no one has even met the princess that he's going to be married to. He would want to know what she's like, and I would too."

"I would as well," he nodded, leaning away from his paperwork. "But I got word from Viassa that the king will not allow the princess to be wed until her kidnappers have been found and put to death."

"All of them? How many are there?" she asked.

"Too many to count; each of the kidnappings since the first, it has been witnessed and the kidnapper allows the witnesses to see their face. But the kidnapper is never found. It's as if the person drops off the face of the earth out a trace."

"So, before these many kidnappers are found and killed, Jerome has time to prepare for the wedding." Joan breathed out slowly. "I feel horrible for putting him through this."

"As do I, my dear, as do I."

* * *

**Review? **

**Has anyone heard Juliet's new song? Oh my gosh...I cried! It was so beautiful!**

**TheEmptyOwl: That'd be crazy. And it's also an amazing idea, and I wish I hadn't already thought of how everything is gonna end. :(**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: I feel like I know your name. Is it...Rebecca? No...that can't be it...no, it's Lorna! You're one of Jasmine's friends! Alright...sorry, it took me a second. :P Love your name btw. :) Good! I'm glad you like it! I love your long reviews! Long reviews are the best. Yeah, I have an idea for Peddie and Amfie and it's gonna be fantastic! I think... Thanks for the review! :)**

_**For the Spirit God gave us does not make us timid, but gives us power, love and self-discipline. -2 Timothy 1:7**_

**-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome clasped his hands behind his back as he strolled through the garden. While he was in his room not ten minutes ago, he had noticed Mara seated in the gazebo near the lake, all alone. He smiled when he turned to the gazebo, his eyes finding Mara's. He stepped up to her and sat on the bench, looking over her shoulder at the book she was reading.

"History," he chuckled with a shake of his head. "Only you, Mara dear,"

Her cheeks flushed and Jerome breathed out a long breath, running a hand through his hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Her blush deepened and she looked back at her book.

"Have dinner with me." he said bluntly.

She looked up at him, shocked. "I have dinner with you every night."

"No, just you and me," he corrected, his confidence suddenly failing him, and he struggled to keep his voice from faltering.

"You mean, like a date?" she asked slowly.

He smiled, giving her a small shrug.

"Jerome, you know that wouldn't work out. We're both betrothed to other people." She said softly.

"It's just one date. It's not like we're gonna fall in love in a couple days. That wouldn't be real love anyway."

"Jerome, would it really be one date?" she wondered and he looked away from her. "We can't do that to each other; it could get out of hand."

Jerome nodded, letting it drop, and he walked away. Mara stared after him sadly. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but thought better of it and attempted to continue her book; but Jerome kept finding his way back into her mind.

* * *

Mara walked into the kitchen and quietly began making herself a cup of tea. Her head was pounding and she felt tired, but she chose to make the tea and take a nap afterwards.

"Miss, I could have done that for you."

Mara turned around. "It's alright, KT, I know you're on your break."

KT smiled and nodded. She really liked Mara; she was kind to everyone in the castle and hadn't made a single enemy. But who couldn't like such a nice girl? She was loved by everyone and she had only been there for two weeks.

KT's curly hair and sparkling eyes were a light shade of brown and they complimented her dark skin. She had a bright smile and a bubbly personality.

"Would you like some?" Mara asked.

KT nodded but protested, stating that she should make them both some. Mara was the guest of the king and queen and she was just the help. She shouldn't let Mara serve her. But Mara wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh nonsense; I can do it. Take a seat; it'll be ready in a moment." Mara smiled, pouring the boiling water into two mugs.

KT hesitantly sat down at the wooden table in the middle of the room. She, Patricia and Harriet would sit at this table and have all their meals together, talking about the day as it progressed.

"So how long have you been working for the king and queen?"

KT took the mug she held out for her with a grateful smile. "About four years; I'm trying to save money so I could travel."

"Where would you like to go?" Mara sipped from her mug briefly, tilting her head to the side in question.

"Everywhere; anywhere…" she sighed. "My parents died when I was ten, leaving me in the care of my grandpa. He passed away last year. The closest things I have to family are Patricia and Harriet."

"Well now you have me." Mara whispered.

* * *

"Hey, Gerbil," Poppy spoke over her brother's shoulder.

Jerome looked up and leaned away from her. "Poopy,"

"'The Secrets Behind Lexham's Walls'?" she asked in a monotone. "Since when do you read history willingly?

"It's interesting," he defended himself; leaving out the tiny detail that Mara had been reading the same thing but an hour before.

"Mara's amazing," Poppy commented, sitting next to him.

Jerome faced her slowly. He knew where this was going. "Yes, and,"

"And you two would make a perfect couple." She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It wouldn't work out, Poppy; we're already taken."

"That's Mara talking." She shook her head in disbelief. "You already talked to her?"

"Yes, and she turned me down, so let it go." He snapped; his blue eyes, now stone cold, flitted back to the pages of his book.

"Jerome—"

"I said, let it go, Poppy." He ordered and she shut her mouth, scurrying away from him.

* * *

"Hello, Mara, how has your day been?" Joan smiled, stepping down from her throne that stood tall, in line with three others.

"Fine, thank you, your highness; but lately, I've been worrying that I'm overstaying my welcome. I'll need to get back soon anyway."

"Absolutely not; I enjoy your company immensely. And Poppy does as well. She can be rather lonely sometimes without a sister or a playmate." Mara nodded in understanding. "But must you go?" the queen asked sadly, looping her arm through Mara's and led her out of the throne room.

"Yes, I need to get back; I've stayed long enough as it is." Mara said quietly.

"When will you be leaving?"

"When would be a good time for you?" Mara asked, kindly putting the queen first.

Joan smiled unsurely. "Two weeks?"

Mara giggled. "Done,"

"Magnificent! You could attend the ball before you leave." She smiled warmly, patting Mara's hand in a motherly way that she vaguely remembered her own mother doing when she was a child.

"Yes, I guess I could," Mara gave her a tight smile.

* * *

"Trudy, is Harriet okay?" Patricia asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's just fine, dearie, don't you worry. She'll be back on her feet in no time at all." Trudy promised her and Patricia sighed.

"That's a relief." She chuckled.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem a little different that's all. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel that it might have something to do with—"

"Allergies," Patricia cut in, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"A boy," Trudy finished, raising a dark eyebrow at the young woman.

Patricia blinked before scoffing and strutting off, causing Trudy to laugh to herself.

* * *

"Hey, Mara, would you like to go riding?" Jerome smiled at her as she floated amongst the horse stalls in her light purple dress.

Mara looked up at him and then behind her.

"As friends," he promised.

Mara immediately smiled and nodded eagerly. Jerome saddled a horse for Mara and mounted his. They slowly trotted through the woods; following trails and wondering off of them as they just talked about anything they could think of. And then they were miles away from the castle and didn't even realize it as they stopped for their horses to drink from a small pond. They then traveled on down another path and came to a large, open field with tall grass swaying in the breeze.

Jerome smirked. "Race you to the other side."

Before Mara could react, he had kicked his horse into a gallop, running off into the field. Mara sighed and shook her head before doing the same, chasing after him. Half way through the field, Jerome and Mara were neck in neck and when a log had gotten in the way of one of the riders, one continued forward while the other flew off their horse and landed in the grass.

Mara laughed, mentally praising herself for her victory but when she turned around, she saw Jerome lying in the grass face down. He tried to push himself up but fell to the dirt and she gasped, riding up to him. She dismounted her horse quickly.

"Jerome, are you okay?" she asked frantically, rolling him over.

He grinned up at her, laughing loudly and she scoffed. "Aw, you really do care."

"Jerome Clarke! I can't believe you did that!" she scolded, pushing his shoulders as he tried to sit up and he grabbed her arms, rolling her underneath him.

"Calm down, Mara, I'm fine." He shrugged, standing up and dragging his longer fingers through his blonde hair. He held a hand out to her and she took it with a glare directed at that teasing look on his face. He mounted his horse and she did the same, and once again, they were on a journey to nowhere.

As the sun got higher, they ventured farther away from the castle. They eventually stopped to water their horses again and Jerome removed his black boots and his dark blue cape from his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Mara asked, stroked her horse's nose gently.

"I'm gonna see what's at the top of that hill right there." He pointed to the boulders that bordered the back of the pond. He splashed through the water and climbed onto the first boulder; then the second and then the third. When he made it to the top, he looked down, and Mara called up to him,

"What's up there?"

"A really long fall," he replied, turning around. He sighed as he sat down at the top. "You know, I really don't wanna get married."

"I know, but we can't help it."

"Actually there is," he corrected.

"Really, what," her eyebrows scrunched in confusion and then her dark brown eyes grew wide as she watched Jerome tilt backwards and fall off the hill, out of sight.

"Jerome!" she shrieked. The horses whinnied in fright at her scream and backed away from her as she ran through her water.

Hurriedly, she took the same path he had when he climbed to the top of the boulders. And with a racing heart and sweaty palms, she made it and looked down. She glared at him when she saw that he was lying face up in the calm water of another pond, not ten feet from the ledge she was kneeling on.

"I hate you," she stated. "Would you stop making me think you're dead?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered up to her. His hair was wet and swept back from his face. The buttons on the collar of his white shirt had come undone and his collar bones were visible.

She shook her head at him.

"Little help?" he asked, holding out his hand and she relented, gripping it in her small one, only to be pulled down into the water with him.

"Jerome!" she sputtered once she had surfaced.

"You're so easy," he laughed.

She sighed at him, hands on her hips. At least she could touch the bottom of the shallow pool, but the water still reached her shoulders and Jerome still towered over her by a foot.

"Jerome, please stop scaring me." she pleaded.

He nodded. "Alright, I'm sorry. I promise I'll stop."

"Thank you. Now how do we get back to the horses?" she wondered, look back up at the ledge. All around them, there were rocks that kept them from leaving the pool.

"I don't think we can; seems like we're stuck in this little pool forever. We'll have to make the most of it, I guess." He grinned wolfishly at her and her cheeks flushed as she pushed past him.

She pointed to stones on the side of the pool. And she climbed onto the first one. "These could be like steps."

"Mara, maybe you should let me go and make sure it's—" he winced as Mara slipped on a wet rock and fell in the pool again. "—safe." He held her arm and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she coughed.

He stepped around her and made it up the route. Once he was at the top, he held his hand down for Mara's and helped her up they sat on the ledge silently.

"I'm soaked." She stated, pulling the sleeves of her dress away from her arms with a frown. Her entire dress clung to her slim body uncomfortably and she suddenly felt very conscious about her appearance.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jerome chuckled, facing her.

"You're just a big kid," she giggled, bumping his shoulder with hers.

Their laughter faded away and Jerome stared at her shamelessly. Mara tucked a strand of her wet hair behind her ear self-consciously. He leaned forward, inches from her face when the tips of her fingers pressed to his thin lips, stopping him short.

"Jerome, I said, no." she reminded.

Jerome took her hand in his and draped her arm over his shoulder, cupping his back of her neck with his hand. "You didn't mean it," he whispered as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

**Hehe, Jara... ;)**

**Review? **

**Sarah: I knew you would! ;)**

**Lorna: Oh, yes, I've got big plans for this story! I'm really excited! :D There could also be a chapter 5! How awesome would that be?! ;) Cool! I don't drink coke, but it'd be cool to find my name on a bottle. :) I'm glad you like it! Don't worry about it! I understand you're busy! Sometimes I don't have the chance either. :P I know, it annoys me too... -_-The next chapter will come soon! I promise! :D**

**Cruzguadalupe6: I'm glad you liked it! And you got a nice healthy dose of Jara in this chapter, I believe. :)**

**AvatarRocky: Aw, I'm so glad you like them! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Jasmine: I'm sorry! I thought you knew about it! :P Like, I read this review as soon as I got it and I was sitting there grinning my face in half the whole time! :D Yep, fantasy and Jara fit well together. :) Wow! You like this a lot if you like it more the Lucy! Yeah, I love any kind of friendship really...I thought I'd go with Eddie and Jerome this time around. :) Who doesn't love a little Mara and Poppy right? Alright, I will! I promise! :D That's amazing! I'm curing headaches with my stories! How awesome am I? ;) Love ya, babe. :)**

_**Better is one day in your courts than a thousand elsewhere; I would rather be a doorkeeper in the house of my God than dwell in the tents of the wicked. -Psalm 84:10**_

**-Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Mara's arm slithered around Jerome's neck and pulled him closer, shuddering as his fingers brushed her collar bone. He tilted his head to the side to deepen the kiss, but the kiss was stopped by Mara once her mind had snapped back to reality. She pulled away and pushed Jerome back from her. She swallowed, turning away from him. She could feel Jerome's blue-eyed gaze bore into the back of her head.

"Mara, you can't say that this shouldn't happen." He said softly, scooting closer to her. He brushed her hair away from her neck, stroking her cheek gently. "Please—"

"No."

Jerome winced. He let his hand drop and he looked away from her.

"When I said that, did it hurt you? Did it hurt worse because we just kissed?" she asked. Jerome didn't look at her. He kept his head down and she sighed. She shifted so she was kneeling in front of him, his legs on either side of her, and she cupped his face in her small hands. "Jerome, it would break our hearts once we had to break up so we could get married. I'm leaving in two weeks anyway."

"But it breaks my heart being around you and knowing you don't want me." he whispered.

"You don't understand. I really like you—"

"Then go out on a date with me." he pleaded. "Please, Mara, _please_, have dinner with me."

His sparkling eyes broke her, and her heart cracked. He was so vulnerable. And he let himself be that way only around her. Mara pressed her lips together and nodded.

* * *

Patricia sat down at the kitchen table and smiled at KT as she entered the room. "Hey, are you making tea?"

"You don't like tea," KT reminded Patricia.

"But I need something to calm my nerves." She shrugged and KT nodded in understanding and began boiling a kettle of water.

"So what's wrong with your nerves?" she asked, sitting down, waiting for the water to heat.

"I'm just stressed out."

"How's it going with Eddie?"

"What?"

KT rolled her eyes and laughed. "Prince Eddie has been trying to get your attention for weeks."

"No he hasn't; he's just been being a…cockroach." She whispered the last part so she wouldn't be overheard.

"Patricia, Eddie really likes you."

Patricia glared at KT and huffed. She took the mug KT held out to her and took a sip. She coughed. "Ew, this is tea. I hate tea." She shook her head in disgust and stormed out of the room, leaving KT shocked at the table.

* * *

Back at the stables, Jerome left the horses in the care of the staff and took Mara's hand, pulling her through the building. He entwined their fingers as they strolled along the horses, stopping every few stalls to pet one of the animals.

Jerome took every moment he had with Mara to study her and admire her; to admire her beauty, but also her heart. She gently petted the horse's nose and let him nudge her cheek. She giggled and kissed the side of his large head.

"Why can't I get that kind of attention?" he teased, taking her hand again.

Mara gave him a look and he laughed. "Because we're in public." She said simply.

"Wait—" he stopped and she turned to him curiously. "You and I can be together as long as we keep it a secret?"

"We can be together as long as we can be." She confirmed with a nod.

Jerome grinned, gripping her shoulders and pulling her into him. Her hand landed on his chest to stop him again.

"Not here, Jerome," she reminded.

"But no one's here." He whined, taking a step back.

"That doesn't mean we're not in public." She scolded. "I'm going to go get ready for dinner."

"Alright, I'll pick you up from your room."

"Okay," she sighed and walked off to the castle.

* * *

Eddie poked his head around the corner and smirked at the sight of Patricia dusting the picture frames that lined the walls of the hallways. She stood on her toes, one hand on the wall to steady herself as she tried to reach the top of the frames.

He clasped his hands together behind his back and strolled up to her with a mischievous smile. She stretched again, reaching half of the top of the frame, and Eddie pinched her sides. She shrieked and jumped away from him, back hitting the wall. She glared at him.

"You Slimeball!" she groaned. She stomped down the hallway to the next picture and he followed her like a lost puppy. "Do not touch me." she ordered.

Eddie laughed, grabbing her sides as she lifted her arms again and she let out a laugh, backing away from him. She pointed the duster at him.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently and she narrowed her eyes at him.

She left the corridor and he trailed behind her, grinning like a fool. Once she had found her way back to the kitchen, she shoved the duster into KT's hand. "You dust the frames; I'm going to go check on Harriet. Keep him away from me."

As Patricia left, Eddie began following her, but KT stepped in front of him with a smile. "Would you like some tea, sir?"

"Can you make me a sandwich?" he asked.

She nodded and got to work. He sat down at the table and tapped his knuckles against the wood as he waited patiently for KT to finish.

"Patricia doesn't like to be touched." She spoke, handing him his sandwich. She had made him many sandwiches since she started working at the castle and knew exactly what kind to make and when.

"How do you know I was touching her?" he raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I heard her scream upstairs. I'm assuming you attempted to tickle her?" she guessed.

"I succeeded in tickling her." he corrected with a chuckle and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, she doesn't like that." She held back a smile. "Do you like her?"

Eddie froze and looked up at her. "No," he lied. "I just like to torment her. She's so easy." He laughed. "So, KT, tell me about yourself."

Patricia stalked away from behind the kitchen door, leaving as KT proceeded to tell the prince all about herself.

* * *

Mara hated herself for doing this. She didn't want to go to dinner. If she went to dinner and they hit it off, and then they got attached to each other, more than they already had, they would both end up with broken hearts when she had to leave. She didn't want to hurt him, or herself, and she knew he didn't want her hurt either, but it was hurting both of them being so close…yet so far.

She smoothed out the long skirt of her dark crimson dress and ran a hand through her dark locks. With a final glance at the mirror, she went to the door when a knock sounded on the other side. Jerome stood behind it, tall and proud with a small smile playing on his lips. He bowed respectively and held his arm out for her, which she took with a shy smile.

They waltzed down the hallway, and once they were at the backdoor that led to the stables, Jerome's free arm was caught by Eddie. Before the taller blonde could protest, he was pulled away from Mara.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eddie hissed, looking up and down the hallway warily.

Jerome straightened his white shirt and the clip of his dark blue cloak. "What are you talking about? Mara and I are going riding."

"You already went riding today; and you only go to the ruins at dawn, so don't use that as an excuse either."

Jerome took a deep breath and side-stepped him, but Eddie caught his shoulder.

"Don't fall in love with her." he warned.

"I won't fall in love with her if you get Patricia to marry you." Jerome replied smugly and shook off his cousin's grip, returning to Mara.

Eddie stared blankly after the pair and sighed. Jerome was definitely falling for her.

* * *

"Poppy, dear, do you know where Mara might be?" Joan asked, entering her daughter's bedroom.

"I think she and Jerome went riding." Poppy replied. "Why?"

"I wanted to help you two pick out your dresses for the ball."

"Well, I've got mine narrowed down to three." The younger Clarke smiled, motioning to her bed and the three gowns that were laid across the purple and gold duvet.

Joan smiled and helped her daughter, holding up each dress and slowly narrowing the dresses down to the first one of the group.

"Mum," Poppy spoke before she had a chance to leave the room, off to see if Mara and Jerome had come back from their ride yet.

"Yes?"

"I really like Mara."

"I do as well, sweetheart."

"Mum, couldn't you release Jerome from his betrothal so he and Mara could be together?"

Joan stared at her daughter in shock for a moment. She closed the door she was about to exit and sat down with Poppy on the sofa near the room's large window. "You think Jerome and Mara like each other?"

"They like each other a lot." Poppy nodded; her eyes wide and truthful. She could remember each look the two gave each other and the way they talked about the other. They thought about each other all the time, she could see it in their eyes. Jerome had been smiling and laughing so much more since Mara had arrived at the castle. Mara was always sneaking glances at him when they were in the same room. They always found a way to spend time with each other.

"I wish I could break the betrothal." Joan sighed hopelessly, burying her face in her hands. "But this is an agreement we have the Viassa. Jerome must marry the princess. We have no quarrel with them, but it's to show the other kingdoms that we believe in peace."

Poppy nodded sadly. "I just…couldn't you break Jerome's betrothal and betroth me to someone instead?"

"Oh, darling," Joan laughed quietly, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "You're far too young, and I couldn't do that to you. You deserve to have love."

"But so does Jerome."

* * *

**Review? **

**I seriously want all of you to go to Soundcloud and look up thejulietsimms and listen to the song "A Heart Doesn't Beat On Its Own" and tell me it isn't beautiful! And my Jara babes, tell me it couldn't fit with Jara! A song-fic I'm working on! ;) Keep an eye out for it! **

**Lorna: Well, yay! They're together! :D Oh no! I hope you feel better! Last week, I was feeling horrible too. Yeah, Jasmine was telling me I have the power of healing people with my stories. xD I hate having my sleep pattern messed up; it's been messed up the last two weeks because I've been sick. It messes with my day and my writing. I would do the same thing to anyone! I love freaking people out like that! Check it out! We're sisters! ;P Aw thank you! I'm _planning _(keyword being 'planning') on updating a second time today; so stay tuned. :)**

**Jasmine: I'm glad you like it! It's the same with your stories; I love every single bit of them! :) I'm actually kinda proud of that scene just because of the kiss, and then the way it continued into this chapter. I hope I'm doing everyone justice in such an AU story. Sometimes, it's hard to keep everyone in character in an AU. I know right! There are 61 Jeroy stories (and a lot of them include Peddie), meanwhile there are 408 Jara stories! Jeroy shippers aren't as dedicated as we are, they just find the couple "cute". Thank you for your long review, darling! They always make me smile! :D**

**Guest: I'm planning on updating again today! :)**

**Sarah: That's what I said! ;) **

**Hannah: Thank you! xx**

**TheEmptyOwl: I'm glad you liked it! Haha, I hope I get to update again today. :)**

**Thank you, everyone for your reviews! They make my day! :D**

_**Am I now trying to win the approval of human beings, or of God? Or am I trying to please people? If I were still trying to please people, I would not be a servant of Christ. -Galatians 1:10**_

**-Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jerome pointed up at the stars, to the north, naming a constellation, and Mara would do the same. Their hands were clasped together tightly, fingers entwined. They lay on the cliff top, under the bright stars. It was late, but neither of them noticed; they were too absorbed in each other to realize that Jerome's parents could be searching all over the palace for them at that very moment.

Jerome's thumb gently brushed over Mara's knuckles. She felt tingles crawl up and down her spine and she flushed. To distract him and herself from how flustered he was making her, she pointed out the Archer.

"Are you any good at archery?" she asked, letting his hand go and snuggling into his side.

Jerome welcomed her into his embrace and pulled her closer into his side. They had talked over the whole relationship idea and decided that without each other when they could have each other was hard enough as it was, and agreed that when the time came, they would let the other go and part ways. Even if it would be the hardest thing they ever had to do.

"I guess I'm pretty good." He replied modestly.

"When did you start to learn?"

"When I was about seven." he took her hand that rested on his chest and tangled their fingers again. Jerome would snatch every opportunity he had to touch her in some way. Her touch gave him comfort. But the problem was that he didn't want to forget her touch. He didn't want to lose her touch. He wanted to feel it for the rest of his life; it made him feel happier.

"Jerome, we should get back," she whispered, but made no effort to sit up.

"I know," he agreed and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes.

* * *

Eddie cursed under his breath. Jerome wasn't in his room, and Mara wasn't in hers; they hadn't come back last night. He knew they hadn't gone back out early to see the sunrise; he had stayed up waiting for them. He wasn't playing protective father; he was making sure he kept his cousin safe. And if Jerome didn't cooperate, he couldn't help him.

It was nearly dawn, and the king and queen would wake up soon, wondering where their son and guest were. He made up his mind and stormed out the door that led to the stables. He saddled and mounted his horse. Commanding the animal to gallop, he raced out of the castle walls.

* * *

Jerome opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the rising sun. Mara stirred against his chest and turned her head up to face him. She smiled sleepily with tired eyes. "What a sight to wake up to." He commented.

"I know, it's beautiful." She sighed happily, sitting up and dragging her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Oh yeah, the sun's nice, but I was talking about you." He smiled charmingly and she blushed. He kissed her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

"Come on, we've got to get back—" She tried but he cut her off.

"Let's just lay here for a few minutes." He pleaded. "If we go back, I won't be able to hold you anymore."

He pulled her back into his chest and covered them with the warm blanket they had brought with them the night before. But their moment together was broken by the galloping of hooves. They looked up and saw Eddie dismount his horse.

"I swear on that rising sun, you two better be fully clothed." He said sternly, trudging up to them.

They sat up and Jerome rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What are you doing here, Edison?"

"You two need to get back to the castle. And before you say anything," he continued before Jerome could protest. "I had to lie to your mom last night and tell her that you and Mara were playing chess in the library when she couldn't find you. She believed me, but I doubt you mom, dad and sister will believe me when I tell them you were too caught up in the game to realize it was already morning. You need to get back before your little relationship is discovered."

Jerome sighed and nodded, helping Mara up.

* * *

"Oh there you two are," Joan chuckled, hugging her son and then bringing Mara in for a loving hug as well. "Did that chess game really take all night to play?"

"Jerome was a worthy opponent," Mara smiled.

"Please," he scoffed. "It was a draw."

"There's no such thing as a draw in chess, Jerome." Mara pointed out and walked off to change for breakfast, leaving Jerome to stare after her with an admiring gaze.

"Jerome," he snapped out of his trance and turned to his mother expectantly. "Are you prepared for the ball? I know it's weeks away, but you must be ready. Do you know what you're going to wear? Do you know you are not to meet another girl there; you've already got a girl."

"Don't worry, mum," he replied with a smile. "I won't go after another girl while I'm there."

* * *

"Thanks, mate, I owe you one." Jerome patted his cousin on the back and then shrugged out of his shirt.

"You know I want you to be happy, and I want you to be happy with Mara—I like, I really do, and I like her with you—but you can't get caught up in this little fantasy of yours. You're both gonna end up hurt. I want you to think about what you're doing before you do it. Think things through for once in your life. Look at me," he ordered and spun Jerome around by his shoulder.

"You care about Mara. Think about what you could do to her heart when you have to separate because of your betrothal. If you really care about her, you'll let this go and send her back home before you both fall deeper and deeper into this fairytale you're dreaming up."

"But…I don't want her to go home—"

"Oh my god, you're doing exactly what I told you not to do—you're falling in love with her!" he cried in astonishment.

"I am not—"

"Yes, you are. I swear, Jerome, send her home."

"Why do you want me to break up with her so badly?" Jerome snapped.

"Now, Jerome, hold on a second—"

"Ever since Mara got here, you've been trying to get me away from her."

"I'm trying to protect you. You're like my brother; I don't want you to be heartbroken."

"If you want me to be happy; if don't want me to be heartbroken, convince my parents that the betrothal should be broken." He spat. "Otherwise, get out of my face."

He escorted his cousin out of the room and slammed the door in his face, bolting it shut so he couldn't get back in.

"…Jerry, come on," he mumbled. "I'm sorry. I won't try to break you up anymore. It's not like I'm after her or anything; I like Patricia, you know that. Mara is…Mara is yours. Don't shut me out, mate."

Jerome shook his head even though Eddie couldn't see him. He changed out of the clothes from the night before and when he left the room, he ignored Eddie, stalking past him without another word.

* * *

**Review? **

**Hannah: Thanks, babe! xx**

**Sinfullysarcastic: I love your username! :P Thank you! :)**

**Sarah: I'm really loving writing for Poppy; I need to do it more often. :)**

**Jasmine: Oh my gosh, your review is so long and beautiful! :) I know right? I hate it when he's crushed but he's so hot...I have mixed emotions about everything when it comes to him. :P I know, I wanted to have a bit more of Poppy; I felt like I lost her briefly. I can't wait until you update! It'll be so fantastic! I know right? I don't know; people are weird. -_- **

**HoAMR: You're a very amazing person! I totally agree with you! And thank you, I'm glad! :D**

**Guest: Well, it's just my opinion. I've never understood how someone ships Jeroy. And the reason I said they aren't as dedicated as Jara shippers is because a lot of Jeroy shippers used to be Jara shippers, and when Jillow and Jeroy popped up, they just left Jara. I'm just saying that Jara shippers are loyal and dedicated and Jeroy shippers would probably jump again if something "cute" tops Jeroy or Jillow. That's all I'm saying. I'm not trying to offend anyone or anything. But honestly, saying that Jeroy fans aren't dedicated is nothing compared to what Jeroy shippers say about Jara. **

**Lorna: :) Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Cruzquadalupe6: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

_**Let what you heard from the beginning abide in you. If what you heard from the beginning abides in you, then you too will abide in the Son and in the Father. And this is the promise that he made to us - eternal life. -1 John 2:24-25**_

_****_**-Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fun fact: this story was originally going to be a parody of the movie Brave, but after the first chapter, I decided to go in a completely different direction. **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie smirked, strolling up behind her,

Patricia faced him and looked into his eyes for a second before she curtseyed respectively. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

Eddie blinked. "You could start by calling me by those nicknames you came up with; you know, Slimeball and Weasel?"

"I really do have to get back to my chores now, sir."

"You don't have to do those now; talk to me."

"The king gave me specific orders to clean the throne room—"

"Well, I'm ordering you to talk to me." he cut her off.

Patricia gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. She couldn't insult him or talk back. He was the prince and she didn't have the right to say things to him without permission. Even if he did give her permission once; that had been a game. It didn't matter. She was easy, and she let herself be that way around him. She gave a small, forced smile.

"I'm sorry, sir." And she left the hallway, leaving Eddie frozen in shock behind her.

* * *

"Eddie," Poppy called, running up to him as he saddled a horse. "Where are you going?"

"For a ride; what's up, Pops?" he smiled, turning to her. His green eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, and it worried Poppy.

Poppy shook her head and rolled her blue-green eyes. "You and Gerbil had a fight."

"No just a bit of a disagreement—"

"What's going on? I feel so out of the loop." She groaned. She was feeling more than being left out; she felt worried. Worried that their fight might jeopardize the friendship they had built up over the years. Both boys got angry easily, but they didn't fight with each other easily. The last fight they had was when they were twelve; fighting over who got the last pastry.

Eddie sighed. "You wanna come with me?" he asked, motioning to his horse.

She nodded eagerly and helped him saddle her own horse.

* * *

KT smiled at Patricia as she walked into the kitchen but she slowed her trip to the pantry and a frown covered the smile. "What's wrong?"

"You like Eddie." The red head stated knowingly, arms crossed over her chest protectively. She refused to show KT that it hurt her; knowing that Eddie never really liked her and that her best friend was going after him.

"What, no I don't." she denied.

"Sure, that's why you told him all about yourself after I left yesterday." She snapped.

"He asked me to; I wasn't going to refuse the prince—"

"I've been refusing the prince!"

"Patricia, I don't like Eddie, okay? I promise I don't."

"I don't believe you—"

"Why do you even care? I thought you don't like him?" KT asked slyly.

Patricia looked down. "Well I lied…"

"I knew it!"

"Shut up, KT!"

"Patricia, I don't like Eddie; and if I did, I would let you have him, I promise." She sat down in the chair next to Patricia's but kept her distance.

"I'd let you have him." Patricia nodded in agreement and KT arched an eyebrow in doubt.

"Sure you would." She laughed.

"It doesn't matter anyway; he doesn't like me. He told you himself."

"I think he was lying."

"I don't think he was. Guys like him don't like girls like me." she shrugged sadly and before KT could correct her, she stormed out of the room.

KT groaned. Why did she always run out of the room before she could say anything?

* * *

Jerome quietly sauntered down the hall. He put his back to a door and looked up and down the corridor before opening the door swiftly and entering the room behind him. Mara glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him with a roll of her brown eyes.

"Jerome—"

"Mara…" he mimicked. He came up behind her and looked at them in the mirror. "I like that dress on you."

"I'm going to wear it to the ball." She smiled, laying it on her bed.

"You're going to look absolutely divine." He cooed into her neck.

She shrugged him off. "Jerome, what would happen if your mother walked in? She likes to pop in whenever she wants."

"Yeah, she and Poppy both love popping in and of places as they please."

"They're poppers," she nodded.

"Just one kiss?" he pleaded.

She sighed and shook her head with a giddy smile. She let him wrap her up in his embrace and press his lips to hers. She pushed him away with a final peck to his cheek and sat on her window seat, pulling him down with her.

It'd had been a week since she had accepted Jerome's proposal of a date and their relationship remained a secret to the residents of the palace.

"Have you not made up with Eddie yet?" she asked.

"I don't need to." He shrugged and Mara shook her head, taking his hand in hers.

"You know that's not true."

"Yes it is…if he really wanted me to be okay, he'd—"

"Do everything in his power to make sure you don't get your heartbroken when you and I have to separate." She finished and he groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"Mara—"

"Make up with him, please," she said, reaching up and brushing his bangs away from his forehead. "You're not as happy as you used to be. You're not smiling—"

"Unless I'm with you." He finished, grinning at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Please, talk to him."

"Alright," he nodded.

* * *

"What's been going on?" Poppy asked as they rode along the trail beyond the castle walls. Eddie looked over at her and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "You and Jerome had an argument about something that you, Jerome and Mara are keeping from everyone. Why? What's the big secret?"

Eddie sighed. "It's just that; a secret. I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Eddie, please, you know I can keep a secret." She begged, clutching the material of his white tunic.

"If you have something that'll keep your mouth shut." He reminded her.

Poppy was silent for a moment. "If it's about Mara, I can keep it a secret. When I let out a secret that's about you or Jerome, you forgive me because you're family; but Mara's my friend, and I'll keep it a secret for her. I promise. I just feel left out."

"Fine," he relented. He motioned for her to come closer, and she leaned in at his instruction. He whispered, "Not in a million years."

Poppy frowned. "Eddie, please."

"Fine…Jerome and Mara are sort of together. They've been secretly seeing each other for the last week."

Poppy gasped. "No way!"

"Way," he rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anyone. And if Jerome finds out you know, tell him you saw them together. I didn't tell you anything."

"You got it," she promised. "Is that what you two were fighting about? Whether or not he should see her?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure he's safe. I don't want him to get hurt because he doesn't think anything through." he mumbled.

"I'm pretty sure he thought this through." Poppy pointed out.

* * *

"Oh my, gosh, I'm so sorry," Mara gasped, kneeling down to help the maid pick up the now unfolded bed sheets.

"It's okay, miss, I've got it."

Mara smiled at the maid, but helped her anyway. "It's all my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me help you fold these."

Patricia shook her head. "Don't worry, I've got it—"

"Please? I feel horrible."

Patricia swallowed and nodded slowly. It was always hard for her to trust royals when they tried to be nice to her, especially after what happened with Eddie. She followed Mara into the sitting room that she had just left. She copied Mara's actions and sat down on the sofa near the window. She began folding the sheets carefully while Mara did the same.

"You're a guest of the king and queen, miss. You shouldn't be helping me."

Mara remembered her position in the house. A guest after being found by the prince; she had told them she was a maid, but Jerome knew she wasn't. But everyone else thought she was.

"I am a maid, after all." She replied, folding the sheet like she had been taught.

"You're a maid as well?" Patricia asked in shock. "You don't seem like one. You're much to pretty to be."

"But you're beautiful and you're a maid." Mara pointed out, taking another sheet from the pile between them.

"I'm really not…" she shook her head and Mara looked at her in surprise. She was tall and thin; she had red, curly hair and sparkling jade green eyes; her skin was flawless and pale; and she believed that she wasn't beautiful? A blush tinted her cheeks and she kept her head down, obviously aware of her heated cheeks. Mara decided to change the subject.

"You're Patricia, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry for not introducing myself, miss."

"Please call me Mara." She smiled kindly.

"Mara," Patricia nodded in respect.

"Are you the Patricia that Eddie is always tormenting?"

Patricia's hands froze and Mara watched her carefully. "The prince finds it easy to tease me. I'm a pawn in his game of life. I'm nothing—he just needs someone to mess with."

Mara frowned. She knew that wasn't true. From what Jerome had told her, Eddie really liked Patricia, and the only way he had found to show the way he felt was by teasing her. He had spent countless hours the year before to get her to notice him. He had told her to treat him like a normal person, but she had stopped, and it had hurt him. But he didn't let it show.

"I'm sure he just doesn't know how else to show you he likes you."

* * *

"Trudy,"

"Yes, your highness," the woman curtseyed for the queen and then straightened, looking up to her expectantly.

"Is there something I should know about Jerome and Mara?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean, ma'am?" Trudy asked in confusion.

"They've been sneaking around together. Sneaking secret glances at each other during meals. And sometimes they're not even attending meals." She explained.

"I'm sure it's nothing, ma'am; just two friends being friends, yes? I know they've found they have quite a few things in common." She answered.

"Yes, perhaps," Joan murmured.

* * *

**Review?**

**Sarah: Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny too. ;3 Yeah, me too. When I was like, 12, my dad started to teach me, but then my brother broke his bow and he couldn't afford to get it fixed. We still have it though. I'll learn someday. :P**

**Lorna: Awesome! I hope you liked this chapter! And the one that should be coming today, or tomorrow. ;)**

**FearlessAndRed: I swear, your name has to be Rebecca. I'm right, right? :) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for your review! **

**Jasmine: Your reviews are always the best! That seems to be the favorite of quite a few people. :3 I'm glad you like the verses! :) I'm like, writing so many chapters and stories and things, I'm running out of verses! :P I didn't know that was possible until it started happening! I really need to work on it! I haven't really worked on anything since I started this story. But I'll let you know when I finish the next chapter! :) I hate cheesy stuff, but it is definitely the best way to get your feelings out. :) I'll update again soon! Love you! **

**_My soul yearns for you in the night; in the morning my spirit longs for you. When your judgments come upon the earth, the people of the world learn righteousness. -Isaiah 26:9_  
**

**I think I've already put this verse down...I'm like, running out of verses. My daily verse app tends to repeat them...**

**-Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You and Mara are dating?"

Jerome turned to Poppy slowly and she stared at him with wide, curious eyes. He laughed, throwing his head back. When he looked back at her and she didn't say anything, he frowned. "How'd you find out?"

"I saw you two looking pretty friendly; standing close together while you whispered in her ear."

"In the kitchen or the stables?" he asked.

"The kitchen," she replied with a sly smile, which he copied.

"We were never in the kitchen."

Poppy scoffed at herself and hung her head. "In the stables is it then?"

"No."

"Are you two dating or not?" she snapped quietly.

"Eddie told you." He said in a monotone.

"Actually," she protested as he stood up and stormed into the castle. She trailed behind him as he stalked into the kitchen, finding Eddie seated at the servants' table, eating a sandwich. KT arched an eyebrow before she curtseyed.

"Eddie, can I talk to you?" he said lowly.

Eddie blinked at his cousin, his mouth full. He shook his head slowly. Jerome rolled his blue eyes and grabbed his arm, taking the sandwich out of his hands and slamming it down onto the plate. He pulled him out of his seat.

"Coward," he muttered as he yanked him out of the room and into the hallway. "You told Poppy about me and Mara. You can't keep a secret, can you?"

"Yes, I can," Eddie responded after he'd swallowed. "I told her because I can't defend you two on my own. Now listen, mate, you have my blessing—"

"I don't need your blessing." Jerome cut in, but Eddie continued.

"I want you to be happy. If Mara makes you happy, I'm happy for you. Enjoy yourself. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I'm just…sorry." He shrugged helplessly and Jerome took a deep breath.

"You're forgiven," he mumbled.

And Eddie laughed, pulling him in for a quick hug, patting his back. "See? Everything's good. Now I need to go find Patricia; she's been avoiding me lately."

"Have fun," Jerome said sarcastically and Eddie rolled his eyes.

Jerome and Poppy began to talk side by side down the hallway. Slowly strolling, Poppy spoke first, "You really care for her?"

"Yes," he confirmed and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close. He chuckled, squeezing her shoulder and kissing her hair. "What's got you so happy, Pops?"

"I like Mara; I'm glad you guys are together."

"It won't last." He muttered.

Poppy's eyes filled with sadness and remorse for her brother. She looked down at the red carpet that led down the hall and licked her lips. "I…I asked mum to release you of your betrothal."

Jerome ran a hand through his hair. "And she said?"

"No," she groaned.

"I know; the curse can't be lifted."

"I tried to convince her to let me be the one betrothed but she said no."

Their walk came to a halt and Jerome took her shoulders in his hands, peering into her blue-green orbs. "That's sweet, Poopy, but I wouldn't have let you go through with that. If you didn't know that, we haven't been spending enough time together."

"We haven't been spending enough time together."

He laughed, tugging on one of her braided pigtails playfully. "We'll just have to change that then." He said as they resumed their walk.

* * *

"Hey, KT, Yacker," Eddie smirked, sliding in front of them. The girls curtseyed but the prince shook his head. "Come on, none of that formal stuff now."

"How are you, sir?" KT smiled kindly.

Patricia kept her eyes down and Eddie grinned at KT.

"I'm fine, thank you, KT." He bowed. "How are your chores coming along?"

"Fine as always, sir," she replied, eyes flitting to Patricia's tense figure briefly. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Talk to me, I'm kinda bored." he winked and she blushed against her will. Patricia gritted her teeth behind her hair but said nothing. "I just made up with Jerome but he's with Poppy. So, what are you up to after work?"

"Well, dinner and then—wait, Patricia!" she called as the red head fumed out of the room; all the hate she harbored for anyone directed for Eddie and Eddie alone.

"What's up with her?"

"Prince Eddie, please, just tell her that you like her." she pleaded. "Patricia's sensitive; don't try to make her jealous or deny that you like her."

"But I don't like her," he objected and she shook her head.

"She said she didn't like you." Eddie's face fell. "And she lied."

* * *

Mara turned the page of her book as she walked down the corridor. At the end of the hall were three doors. One led to the throne room, one led to the second floor, and the last one led to a closet. And she was pulled into the closet. She turned on the light and looked up at Jerome with shake of her head. She had become used to him pulling her into random places to be alone with her, even for just a minute or two.

She took a moment to soak in the glory that was before her. He stood tall, his head held high. His fringe was brushed forward, making his eyes look darker. He wore a white tunic with black trousers, a red cloak over his shoulders and a sword in his belt. His cheeky smile morphed into a wolfish grin.

"What are you staring at, darling?"

She blushed furiously. "Nothing," she stuttered in a quiet whisper.

He stepped closer to her, their toes touching and he leaned down, planting a kiss on her temple. He pulled back and she looked up at him in confusion. He just smirked at her and raised a dark eyebrow before he slipped out of the cupboard, leaving her shell-shocked and missing him already.

* * *

**Shorter chapter than the last, but...the next will be longer! Review?**

**Rebecca: Haha, that's my little sisters name! ;) I'm glad! I hope the rest of the chapters please you as well!**

**HoAMR: Same with Jeroy, ya know? They're too much alike and yet have hardly nothing in common... -_- Haha, I love you input; you're too right.  
**

**DumDum40: Good! :D**

**Sarah: I'm glad you like it! And now that you know the secret, you have more to look forward to! ;)**

**Hannah: Yep, as you know, I love friendship with anyone. And during this story, I've found that it's pretty easy to write for anyone. :)**

**Jasmine: I know! I love their friendship! If Poppy had been in the show longer, I bet she would have been friends with many more people! Haha, I wrote this chapter and the next before I even wrote the last. xD YAY! I don't why...I guess, it's my way of shipping a ship that I don't wanna ship. Before Peddie, I was one of the few people that didn't ship Pason, and I thought that Patricia and Fabian could be kinda cute, but then Peddie happened and I forgot about it. And now with Tracy and Robert, they're younger yet different versions of them and I really wanna see that couple. :) Nice! Whenever you update, I like fly through the house to get to my computer. I just wanna get there as soon as possible! This reply is taking forever, but you deserve. ;) You're the best sister ever! Love ya!**

**Sinfullysarcastic: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Janice: Thank you for all of your long reviews! They made me smile! When you had reviewed, I had been stressed out and grumpy, but you put me in a better mood! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**Guest: We'll see more of that in the next chapter, but greater things are yet to come!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make my day!**

_**I am the living bread that came down from heaven. If anyone eats of this bread, he will live forever. And the bread that I will give for the life of the world is my flesh. -John 6:51**_

**-Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome finished buttoning the collar of his white tunic and clipped the dark blue cloak around his shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. It was early in the evening and the sun was still high as the guests of the ball started pouring into the ballroom below. They came from carriages that came from other kingdoms. He huffed and left his bedroom, cloak flowing behind him.

He stopped at Mara's bedroom door and gently knocked on the wood.

"Come in," she hollered, and he slipped inside. She

She spotted him in her mirror and blushed prettily. He smiled charmingly and she motioned to her back. "I thought you were Poppy or your mum. Could you button the back of my gown?"

"Sure," he nodded, doing as she requested. When the last button was in place, he placed his hands on her hips and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Her dress was black with a long, narrow skirt and long, wide sleeves. The cuffs of the sleeves were stitched with silver thread; a pattern of vines with flowers. She adjusted the neckline and covered Jerome's hands with hers.

"I was right," he whispered huskily, kissing her neck. "You look divine."

"Jerome, I—" she started, but she froze when a knock sounded at the door.

"Mara," Joan called.

Jerome dashed away from Mara and hid between the wall and a bookcase in the corner, pressing himself closer to the wall so he couldn't be seen by his mother. They had found several hiding places in both their rooms in case someone came into the room. They were always prepared.

"Yes, ma'am," Mara smiled when the woman walked into the room.

"Oh, you look beautiful, sweetheart." she cooed. She took her hand in hers and patted it in a motherly way. "Are you ready? Jerome hasn't shown up yet, but I'm sure he'll be downstairs once we are."

Mara nodded and let herself be pulled out of the room. Jerome waited a moment before he left the room and took a different route to the ballroom than Mara and his mother did. He rushed down the back staircase, used by servants, and hurried through the crowded kitchen. Once he was at the doorway to the hallway connected to the ballroom, he dragged his fingers through his hair sideways and pushed the doors open. Waltzing in, he held his head high and marched right up to his father.

"Father," he bowed his head.

"Jerome, almost on time," John winked as he bowed.

His son chuckled.

"Hey, dad, Gerbil," Poppy greeted them, stepping up to stand before them.

"My goodness, Pops, you look beautiful." John complimented, kissing her on the cheek.

Poppy smiled and turned to Jerome expectantly.

"You're much prettier than I give you credit for, Poopy." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

Her dress was long, white and light blue, and the sleeves stopped at the elbows. Her hair was pulled back in a low braid and around her neck was a gold chain with a red gem as the pendent.

Jerome smiled at the sight of it. He had given it to her several years before for Christmas and not once had she worn it. He supposed that she had decided to use it for a special occasion; and the necklace suited her pale skin.

"Jerome, you are here," Joan smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And looking quite handsome. That's a good boy," she fussed, cupping his chin and pecking his cheek.

"Mum…" he moaned, a light blush tinting his cheeks and Mara giggled quietly.

He widened his eyes at her and she understood the look, but she didn't stop her giggling.

"Well, my dear," John held his hand out to his wife. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Of course," she took his hand and he led her into the crowd of people dancing to the music that played from the band in the corner.

Mara smiled at the couple as they swayed to the music. Her smile grew a fraction when a young man walked up behind Poppy and asked her to dance. Shyly, Poppy accepted, and as the pair walked away, Jerome began to protest. Mara shushed him and patted his cheek.

"It's okay, Jerome," she promised him.

"Sneak away with me?" he said quietly and Mara gave a nod. She discreetly floated out of the room and a few minutes later, Jerome left as well, following her along the empty hallways until they came to her room.

She pulled him into the room and shut the door behind them. He bowed, holding out his hand.

"Mara, darling, would you do me the greatest honor of dancing with me?" he asked and she nodded, taking his hand.

He kissed her knuckles and pulled her into his chest.

* * *

Patricia smiled politely at the man that took two glasses of champagne from the tray she held. Her bangs were pinned away from her eyes and her dress was a deep, dark purple that suited her pale skin. Mara had secretly slipped her and KT into dresses from her closet and though Patricia was grateful, she didn't see the need for such a nice dress.

"Hey, Yacker," Eddie smiled. Patricia did a double take. The prince had smiled at her. He hadn't smirked; he _smiled_. He wore a white tunic and black trousers with a purple cloak that was a bit lighter than hers. "Would you like to dance?"

Patricia gulped and shook her head. "I'm sorry, your highness, I'm the help; I can't dance."

Eddie took the tray from her hands and set it on the table beside them. He took her hand in his and pulled her toward the swarm of people and into his chest. "Well, I say you can."

* * *

Jerome's arm held her close to him as he entwined their fingers, swaying to the music that played in the ballroom beneath them. He kissed the top of her head, basking in the warmth that emanated from her silky skin. He let his fingers leave her hip and start trailing up and down her spine.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I travel back and forth between heaven and hell; when I'm with you, my life is perfect and when we're apart, I'm burning alive." He whispered.

Mara buried her face in his chest. "I'm leaving in the morning."

Jerome's fingers stopped and they no longer swayed. She pulled away from him, unable to look at him as he stood frozen behind her. She looked out at the sky above the castle. The sun was setting; every moment closer and closer to when she had to leave.

"The monthly Votram trading ship will be porting here at dawn. I have to leave. I'm sure my father is terribly worried. I can't believe I stayed this long, but I guess you do crazy things when—Jerome?" she whispered to the room when she turned around, watching her bedroom door slam behind him.

She jumped at the sound and covered her mouth as she collapsed on her bed, letting out short, heartbreaking sobs.

* * *

Jerome snuck up behind Poppy and tapped her shoulder. She turned to him with a confused expression.

"I'm going out to the ruins. Tell mum and dad that I'm tired and I went to bed early. Please, Poppy?"

She nodded but caught his arm before he left. "Are you okay?" He wasn't crying, but his eyes were red.

"I'm fine," he whispered and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

She stared at the door for a moment before she walked up to her parents. "Mum, dad; Jerome just went to bed."

"Why, is he okay?" Joan asked worriedly.

"He said he was tired. I bet he and Mara had one of their all night chess games again." she responded and John nodded in agreement.

"Mara must be in bed as well?" he asked.

Poppy answered with a silent nod.

* * *

**Review?**

**Hannah: How'd you like this chapter? ;)**

**Jasmine: I know right? I thought she'd be older, but no! She turns out to be 15. Oh well...That's what I've been saying! Jerome wouldn't have cheated on Mara in the first place if Poppy had been there! Babe, when we meet, I'll drown you with compliments! ;P Love you! xx**

**HoAMR: Agreed! **

**DumDum40: ;) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sarah: I have a feeling you liked this chapter. ;P**

**H20xSpelboundfan: Idk...I'll have to think about it. :)**

**bs13: What do you want me to call you, darling? ;3 Thank you for the long review! xx**

**Rebecca: Haha, yeah :) I know like, three Rachels and then there are like twenty at my church that I don't even know personally. One of my mom's best friends is named Rachel, and her daughter is Rebecca. So, it's kinda funny. ;P I'm glad you liked the chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviews, chickadees! **

_**"Come, now, let us settle the matter," says the Lord. "Though your sings are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red as crimson, they shall be like wool." -Isaiah 1:18**_

**-Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay I updated! Enjoy! (I'm so sorry; heads up to my Jara babes: major heartbreak, and not just for the characters.)**

* * *

Jerome knocked gently on Mara's bedroom door. She was leaving this morning, and he wanted to say goodbye and hold her and kiss her one last time, even if it would kill him. When she didn't answer, he hesitantly pushed the door open. And to his dismay, the room was empty. The bed was made and the books were put back in place and there was no sign of Mara anywhere.

Suspicious, went to the wardrobe. Inside all of the dresses that had been given to Mara were hung up and organized by color, and the dress she had been wearing when they first met wasn't there. He left the room hurriedly and pounded on Eddie's bedroom door.

A few minutes later, his cousin opened the door; dirty-blonde hair mussed up from sleeping, green eyes cloudy. "What are you doing, banging on my door before lunch?" he snapped.

"Where's Mara?" Jerome demanded.

"In her room," he suggested tiredly. "No human should be awake at this hour."

"She's not there. I wanted to see her before she left, but—"

"She's leaving?" he questioned, now fully awake.

"I think she already left."

"Hold on, let me get dressed, we'll go look for her." he said as he reentered his bedroom and Jerome followed, closing the door behind him.

He leant back on it and blew out a long breath. Where could she have gone?

* * *

Mara sat down in the chair before the captain's desk. The man smiled at her. His brown hair was nicely brushed and his blue eyes sparkled happily at the sight of the princess he had watch grow into a beautiful young woman. She would make a marvelous queen one day.

"I'm glad you're okay, princess."

"Thank you for coming to get me, Robert, but you didn't have to pick me up so soon. I was welcome back at the castle and I—"

"You're highness, if I may?" he cut in and she nodded approval. "Your father is sick. We don't know how much time he has left."

Mara frowned and stood slowly, taking charge immediately, just like her father had taught her at a young age. "I need you to get me back home as soon as possible."

* * *

Jerome coughed, sliding off the saddle and ran a hand through his hair. He could see a tiny dot on the horizon. That was the ship; the one that was carrying Mara. He cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry, mate—" Eddie whispered and jumped when Jerome spat at him,

"You're _sorry_? She's gone and all you have to say is 'sorry'. I…I love her. And while you're chasing a girl that isn't worth your time, I'll be getting married to a girl that I don't even care about. I don't care what you say about that maid, but she is nothing but a useless gold hunter that'll throw you to the side when she's finished."

Eddie's eyes hardened. He hopped off his horse and stepped up to Jerome, fisting his tunic in his hand. "You want me to punch you, huh? I've never said anything horrible about Mara and now you're insulting Patricia. Shut up. You are just upset." He said slowly.

"Leave me alone," he sneered, jerking out of his grip. He mounted his horse and galloped away from the dock, leaving Eddie to glare after him.

Eddie shook his head. He knew that Jerome said things that he didn't mean, but it still hurt. But he knew that Patricia wasn't like that. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away from his fleeting cousin. He just needed some time alone.

* * *

Jerome angrily dragged his fingers through his hair and sat down on the rocks as the rushing river blurred past him. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He tried taking deep breath; he tried to feel his heart again, but he was losing all feeling. Mara was gone, and she wasn't coming back. She was right; it hurt him when she left, and it hurt her. His heart had broken.

He looked up when he felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned around. A young woman stood there silently, hands clasped in front of her innocently. Her hair was long, brown and curly. Her eyes were brown as well, but nowhere as beautiful as Mara's. She was short and thin and wore a blue dress with silver stitching. She smiled at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Jerome stood slowly. She was beautiful. "I'm just a little upset."

She held his gaze and stepped closer to him until they were a foot apart. "Is there any way I can help you?"

Jerome shook his head and she tilted her head curiously, placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He let her pull his head down to hers and press her lips to his. Lust and pain and anger clouded his brain and his arms wrapped around the stranger, pulling her into his chest as his tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted his request immediately. Jerome lifted her off the ground and she moaned into his mouth as his brain became foggier and foggier with each passing second. And suddenly, all feeling was lost.

* * *

**Ew. Sorry...I had to include that. You'll understand why in the next chapter...I'm working on it right now! But please don't hate me for that! It was horrible for me too...**

**Review? **

_**To do what is right and just is more acceptable to the Lord than sacrifice. -Proverbs 21:3**_

**-Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome's eyes fluttered open. He reached up and held his head with a groan as he sat up. Once he was fully awake, he stood up, crouching so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. "Why is this ceiling so low?" he grumbled to himself. He blinked at the walls. "I'm inside a tree." He stated in a monotone. He found his way out of the room with the bed and stepped into a room a little larger.

Small wooden figurines sat on the shelves that hung on the walls. There were tables and chairs and bowls and plates. Carving tools were spread out on one of the tables. Standing in front of the fireplace, was a woman with thick, white hair. She was short and pale and she was hunched over a black cauldron that hung over a fire. She was humming under her breath as she stirred the liquid that the cauldron held.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

The old lady jumped and spun around, holding a wooden spoon in her hand as if she was to use it as a weapon of self-defense. "Oh, don't scare me like that," she scolded with a chuckle and turned back to her the fireplace. She had wide green eyes and she was missing many of her teeth.

"I'm sorry, but what am I doing here?"

"Oh, you passed out." She said simply, shaking her hips as she continued to hum.

Jerome arched an eyebrow at her back. "Why?"

"I don't know; what's the last thing you remember?" she wondered, turning to him again.

"I, um, kissed this girl—" his eyes grew wide when the girl he had kissed in the forest was suddenly standing right in front of him. And then, she was gone, replaced with the old woman. He shook his head violently.

"That's Joy," she laughed. "She's one of my aliases, I guess you could say."

"You mean…you are that girl." He said slowly, taking a wary step away from her.

"Yep," she confirmed shamelessly, almost proudly.

Jerome swallowed and gagged, turning away from her for a minute, wiping his mouth his sleeve. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he faced her again. "I have to go."

"Oh but don't you want something?" she stopped him, motioning to the room of hand-carved objects.

Jerome picked up a small, statue of a trout and he made a face. "It's not really my thing."

"A butterfly for a girlfriend maybe," she suggested and Jerome froze in the doorway.

He turned to her sharply. "You're a witch."

"A witch; oh no, I prefer Harnesser of the Magical Arts…"

"Really," he asked skeptically.

"No, witch is fine," she shook her head. "What about it?"

"Can you do something for me?" he asked hesitantly, closing the door behind him.

"Would you like it wrapped?" she questioned.

"What?"

"Your present—do you want it wrapped?"

"No, I don't want a present. I want her."

"This little girl here?" she held up the figurine of a little girl.

"No. Listen to me. I want the girl that I'm in love with. I want her back."

"Well, payment might be a little large for that kind of delivery." She shrugged.

"I'd give anything to have her again—everything." He said desperately.

She looked up at him and pursed her lips. "You really love this girl, don't you?"

"More than anything," he admitted.

She turned around to her cauldron again. She grabbed a bottle of blue liquid off the mantel above the fireplace and dropped the contents into the pot and stirred it around. Jerome watched her silently. He couldn't tell if she was helping him or she was just ignoring him. Before he could speak, she pulled on his hair, bringing him closer to the cauldron. Jerome wrinkled his nose. She smelt of rotting vegetables. The witch dropped an oak leaf into the yellow-green mixture and a puff of purple smoke leaked into the air. She dipped a ladle into the now cream colored liquid. She took a sip from the ladle and nodded in satisfaction. She took a wooden bowl off the table next to her and spooned two scoops into the bowl.

"What's that?" Jerome asked.

"My lunch," she answered, taking a few bites from the soupy substance.

"What about—"

"Oh right, your girlfriend." she waved him off, suddenly reminded of the request he had made. She cleared her throat and pushed him away from her. She rubbed her hands together and cracked her knuckles. "Now—" she snapped her fingers. "Go to the fallen tree that lays a mile away from your castle, and she will be there."

"Really?" he doubted, shock lacing his voice.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Thank you," he nodded respectfully and before he left, he looked over his shoulder. "How would you like to be paid?"

"Oh, don't worry about it; knowing that I helped true love prevail is enough of a payment." She promised with a toothy grin.

"Okay, then, thanks again." Jerome smiled and hurried out of the house.

"No, thank you," she whispered to herself with an evil smirk.

* * *

Jerome jogged down the hill and strained his neck, peering through the trees to see the clearing that the witch spoke of. And there she was; even more gorgeous than he remembered. He pushed through the brush and when she noticed him, she let her bright, beautiful smile slip onto her flawless face. She ran up to him and he lifted her off the ground, spinning in glee.

"My father told me that I'm no longer betrothed," she laughed happily once he put her down.

"I was told the same thing." He said and cupped her face, bringing her lips to his.

She giggled, pulling away from him, but he pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. She threaded his blonde hair between her fingers and he hugged her tighter.

He didn't want to let her go.

"Jerome—"

"Oh right, let's go tell everyone!" he remembered and took her hand in his, starting down the path that led to his family's palace.

They both halted in shock when they reached the bridge that led to the gate. Mara reached out to touch his arm gently, but Jerome bolted out of her grasp. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the palace's courtyard and swallowed thickly.

* * *

**Review?**

**Sarah: Yes, it was quite difficult... :( **

**Hannah: Yeah, hopefully... :)**

**DumDum40: Your review didn't show a word or was it like a heart or something, 'cause you can't make hearts... So, you either love or hate the story; thank you, or...aw, why? :/**

**H20xSpelboundfanx: Poppy won't be in the story right now, okay? **

**FNRutterHoa: Thank you! Um...I have a plan for Fabina and Amfie. They're not here just yet but...soon. ;)**

**PSdancer54: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this chapter :)**

**Guest: There'll be more Peddie soon; I'm just focusing more on Jara at the moment...but more surprises are sure to come! :D**

**Guest: Well, you found out in this chapter :/ Well, everyone's been wondering about Peddie...only two people know the big secret about Peddie, but don't worry; we'll get to the soon enough. :)**

**Jasmine: Yeah, the kiss was really hard for me... :) I'm glad you liked that part. Haha, my brother actually hovered over me the whole time I wrote that chapter, waiting for me to write 500 words so I could play a game with him. He kept me motivated. ;) Ew...oozing...that's such a weird word...**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love you all! Mwah! xx**

_**For I consider that the sufferings of this present time are not worth comparing with the glory that is to be revealed to us. -Romans 8:18**_

**-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The wall that had protected the palace was crumbled; wagons and tables were overturned; the palace entrance was blocked by several wood beams. And there were no signs of life. Surely there would have been some movement, but everything was deathly still.

"Jerome, what's going on?" Mara asked worriedly.

He didn't answer her. "Dad?" he called.

No answer.

"Mummy," he shouted.

Silence.

"Trudy? Eddie?"

Nothing.

"Poppy!" he cried, cupping his hands around his mouth, but his bellow bounced off the walls.

He stepped back until he found Mara and he grabbed her hand for comfort as his breathing began to quicken. "Mara, what's going on? I swear on my life that I was gone no less than a day. It looks like it's been like this for years." He choked out.

"Don't worry," she whispered, hugging his arm. "We'll find someone and ask them what's going on. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Fine? Do you see this? It's not fine; it's not going to be fine. Something happened and I wanna know what."

"But don't you know?" a voice wondered.

Mara jumped and stepped closer to Jerome. He wrapped his arm around her waist protectively and pulled her into his side. He looked around but didn't see anyone. They hadn't imagined that.

"Who are you?" he demanded confidently.

"Don't you know?" the voice repeated and Jerome gritted his teeth.

"I command you to show yourself."

"I don't take orders from you." The voice snapped.

"I'm the prince; you will obey me."

"Isn't a prince born into a royal family?" the voice, of a woman, wondered. But to Jerome it seemed as though she already knew the answer.

"Of course—"

"There is no royal family by the name of Clarke. The name has never existed. You have simply appeared out of thin air. You are not a prince. I do not take orders from you."

The color drained from Jerome's face when the witch appeared on the balcony above them.

"You said you would give everything for your love." She shrugged.

Jerome's wide eyes darted around the yard as he thought back to his conversation with the old woman…

"_No. Listen to me. I want the girl that I'm in love with. I want her back."_

"_Well, payment might be a little large for that kind of delivery." She shrugged._

"_I'd give anything to have her again—everything." He said desperately. _

_She looked up at him and pursed her lips. "You really love this girl, don't you?"_

"_More than anything," he admitted._

"You tricked me." he accused.

"Jerome, what did you do?" Mara questioned quietly.

"I didn't trick you," the witch denied. "I simply took my payment."

"You said you wouldn't charge me."

"I lied." She said, waving him off.

"Witch!" he boomed. "Where is my family? Where are my friends?" he took everything in him to keep the fear out of his voice.

"They're not missing. They're not dead. They are simply nonexistent. Careful what you wish for, Jerome; after all, you gave everything for something you already had."

Jerome caught Mara's elbow and pulled her away from the decaying palace. and back into the woods, scooting further and further away from the evil woman that inhabited the castle.

"Jerome, what is going on?" Mara pressed when he stopped by the fallen tree.

"He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, tugging on the strands. "I might have done something kind of stupid." He muttered.

* * *

"Jerome, I can't believe you did that." Mara whispered, taking his hand in hers.

"I know, I'm so sorry; I just…I couldn't stand the thought…I just wanted you back."

Mara sighed. "We'll figure this out. But…could you maybe let me have a moment—" Jerome's head shot up and he opened his mouth to plead with her. "—I need to take a minute to let this sink in and try to figure out a way to fix this."

"But couldn't you do that here with me? Mara, I'm sorry if I upset you—" he said urgently, holding her hand tightly as she stood up from their seat on the forest floor.

"I'm not upset with you." She promised, leaning down to kiss him.

Once Mara had gotten away, she trekked a little ways into the trees. As she aimlessly walked around, she could feel a pair of piercing eyes on her. She shivered. It wasn't Jerome's gaze.

She turned around slowly, brown eyes scanning the trees for any possible threat. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when a young girl stepped out from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," Mara assured her. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The brunette took a step closer to her.

Her hair was glossy and curled, falling past her shoulders. She was about the same height as Mara and her eyes were a deep brown. She licked her red lips and reached out, laying a hand on Mara's arm.

"My name is Joy. I'm looking for a handsome man by the name of Jerome. We know each other very well. He said he'd be near here. Have you seen him?" She questioned.

Mara would have been jealous, if it hadn't been for her eyes suddenly catching the way the girl's necklace seemed to glow. She took a deep breath and straightened. "No, but if I do see him, I'll let him know you're waiting."

"Thank you," she whispered with a smile.

Mara left the clearing, feeling Joy's eyes on her as she disappeared from sight. Spotting Jerome, she stepped up to him. "Joy,"

Jerome eyes widened slightly. "Um…Mara, Joy is nothing to me. We only met that one time. And the kiss—it was nothing like yours and besides Joy was the witch. I mean, how disgusting is that? Kissing an old lady—"

"Jerome," she stopped him. "I know she's the witch."

"Oh, good," he nodded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "But really, you don't know how much I prefer your kisses."

"Jerome, this isn't the time."

"There's always time for a Jerome kiss, sweetheart." He corrected her, pulling her into his chest.

"Jerome, I know how to fix this." She told him.

He frowned, shaking his head. He thread his fingers into her hair and brought her face closer to his, barely brushing his lips over hers. "I'm not ready to fix this." He whispered. "If we fix this, we'll lose each other again. I can't…"

"You need your family and friends more than you need me." she pointed out.

"Mara—"

"The witch's necklace—"

"Mara, let's talk about this tomorrow." He begged. "It's late; the sun is setting; please, I don't want to think about this right now."

And he looked so heartbroken and beautiful; his blue eyes gleamed in the setting sun that seeped through the trees, she caved.

* * *

**Review? **

**PSdancer54: Don't you just love me for my cliffhangers? ;)**

**Hannah: Thank you! xx**

**Sarah: Well, you know the secret—*wink wink*—but I'll have more of them later. :)**

**Beth (In your bio you said your friends call you Beth, and I'm almost sure I have that wonderful privilege? ;) I'm glad! xx **

**Bianca: Haha, yeah, that's where I was inspired. You don't know how much you made me laugh...haha, that was so funny! xD I love cliffhangers! Then you just have to keep reading; you can't help yourself! ;) We're getting closer and closer to the end! AH!**

**Jasmine: You didn't review last chapter, but I hope you liked that one and this one! :)**

_**Therefore, as we have the opportunity, let us do good to all people, especially to those who belong to the family of believers. -Galatians 6:10**_

**-Rachel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome pulled Mara into his warm embrace and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"Jerome, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Never let me go," he whispered against her skin, causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin. "You're the only thing still right in my world. And all because I wanted you…needed you…to myself. I was being selfish and I lost my family and my friends—my whole life. I lost my whole life."

"You miss them all, don't you?" she guessed.

"Eddie and I had a big fight after you left. I feel horrible. I—I love my mum and dad, and it's so hard without them. And Poppy—she's a pest but…I'd do anything for her. I love Trudy to bits. I miss everyone. Even Patricia—Mara, why did this happen? What, am I meant to live my life in hell? No…hell is a life without love. Maybe this is just the underground. Maybe I'm almost to hell. I'm going to lose you next, I just know it—"

"You're not going to lose me." she cut him off, holding his face in her hands, in the way Jerome loved. When she would hold his face up to keep his eyes locked with hers. It showed that she had confidence in herself and he had trust in her. "We're going to make it through this together; I promise. We'll come out on top and still be together. We'll make everything right—everything the way that it's supposed to be."

Jerome nodded, believing her.

"Jerome, the witch—her necklace—" she tried again.

"What about it?" he asked with a sigh, playing with her fingers. She really wanted to explain her theory. Who was he to deny her?

"A witch's powers are given to her. It's not like a fairytale. A woman or child is either blessed or cursed with a gift of magical powers; how one uses them—for good of evil—is their decision. This witch must have gotten her powers through the necklace. It was a gift. Jerome, if we break her necklace, it could break the spell; you could get your family back."

"And we'll lose each other again." he added, eyes shimmering.

Mara remained silent for a minute before she spoke again. "I told you; we'll find a way to be together again. I can feel it."

"But what if we're not meant to be together?" he wondered quietly.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are."

"No…things don't always work out the way you want, or hope. Sometimes, you find your soul mate, but you're not meant to be together."

Mara blinked. She didn't say anything as she leaned her head against Jerome's shoulder silently.

"I'll be right back," he promised.

Before she could ask where he was going, he ventured into the forest and she was left alone. She understood that he wanted to be alone for a while, and she decided to give him awhile before she went to look for him.

* * *

The cool, evening breeze blew through Jerome's hair as he stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. The sky was a bright pink and orange from the sun that set behind him. They were going to confront the witch and destroy her necklace. That was what was taking Mara away from him. That worthless piece of jewelry was going to be shattered into a million pieces. The witch's magic would be gone forever, and the witch's curses would be over.

"Jerome,"

He turned at the sound of her whisper and held his arms out for a hug. She immediately ran into his embrace and held him tightly. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"We should try to get the necklace from the witch." She mumbled into his chest.

"No—" he shook his head, holding her tighter. He pleaded with her, "Stay here with me. We'll do it in the morning—I can't fix this yet. You'll leave."

"But, Jerome, we're putting this off too much—" she started to protest.

"But I can't imagine my life without you." He whispered, gently brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I love you."

Mara looked up at him in shock. "Jerome…" she whispered, turning away from him slowly.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing her ear. "But please don't leave yet. I…don't want anyone else to have you. Be mine…"

Mara twisted in his grip and looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes and she smiled. "You're such bad influence on me." she coughed and reached up, kissing him gently.

* * *

Mara smoothed out her dress and looked down at Jerome. He watched her with a small, sad smile. The sun's first rays of the day were now peeking over the ocean, but they didn't notice. Mara kneeled in front of him and kissed him. He pulled her into his bare chest and she shuddered, pulling away and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She let a fear tears fall from her eyes, falling onto his warm shoulder. He kissed her neck and rubbed her back.

"You love me…" she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you," He echoed, running his fingers through her long hair. He was trying to memorize every single thing about her; her hair, her skin, her eyes, her voice, her touch, her lips. He pulled her away from his shoulder and kissed her again, cupping her cheeks. She pushed away from him reluctantly and traced his chin with her finger.

"We have to go."

He nodded silently and looked down, letting her slip out of his grasp. She placed her hand under his chin, forcing him to look up at her, and she pecked his lips.

* * *

The witch (obviously, she has no name—she doesn't deserve a name after everything she's done) scanned the over the rotting kingdom, a proud and satisfied smirk upon her aged face. She had worked so hard for this.

She had planned each day. Each spell she had cast; across the land, sea and living creatures had played into her plot. And she had finally accomplished it. She had the kingdom in the palm of her hand. She had the kingdom of Legayn under her power—and no one could stop her.

* * *

**HAHA...I'm like stalling the end (but to be honest, this was a bit of a filler chapter)...I'm working on the next chapter right now (and I'm working on _Scars_)! :) **

**Review?**

**Beth: Same here, babe! Absolutely, no problem, can't wait till you update! :) xx**

**Sarah: Haha, I love cliffhangers! I just thought of something...Between the Lions...Cliff Hanger?! Oh my gosh, that was one of my favorite shows as a kid! Sorry...I just..you know how I am. ;)**

**Guest: I know, Peddie, would be nice; it's coming soon, I swear! But see, at the moment, where the story is right now; John, Joan, Poppy, Trudy, Eddie, Patricia, KT...everyone from the kingdom isn't there. Jerome and Mara are the only ones, so it's kinda hard to write about Peddie when they're nonexistent. But...there's a CRAZY AWESOME Peddie surprise coming soon...I've got big plans for them! :D**

**PSdancer54: Eh...maybe next chapter... ;)**

**HoAMR: I know right? Well, at least I'm not keeping them apart forever...**

**Bianca: Yeah...I'm a little confused about that too... ;) Aw, thank you! Yeah, that's where I got the idea. I love Disney princess movies...I don't know why...but Beauty and the Beast has always been my favorite. I watched it so much when I was a kid, my mom has each word memorized. **

**Jasmine: I really love writing Jerome when he's attached to his mother. It just seems like it could be a really good sideplot, where he just looks up to her or whatever, you know? (*whispers* I'm working on something like that) Yeah! That's a really important part of the chapter; I'm glad you pointed it out. It's totally fine, lovely, I understand. ;) Yeah, see, someone had requested I stick Jeroy in there somewhere and I was just like...okay, sure. Let's make her an evil witch! Right? Yeah... Love you, babe! I will definitely try to update tomorrow, I promise! xx**

_**I have told you these things, so that in me you may have peace. In this world you will have trouble. But take heart! I have overcome the world. -John 16:33**_

**-Rachel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy! This may be a kinda weird chapter to some of you, but I really love how it turned out. :)**

* * *

Jerome pulled on the wooden beam that had fallen in front of the large doors that opened into the throne room. One final tug had it crashing to the dusty floor. He pushed the right door open just wide enough for him to squeeze through. He went to stand in the middle of the room. His expression hardened when his eyes trained on the four thrones in front of him.

His father's was chopped to bits, as if someone had hacked it with an axe for hours until it was splintered. His mother's was eaten away by termites; nothing left but a few rotting beams. Poppy's was toppled over; the wood had faded and cobwebs covered it. But his…his stood tall. It hadn't been touched. And he wondered why.

He turned his attention away from his family's fallen kingdom and licked his thin lips. "Witch!" he hollered. His booming voice bounded between the walls, echoing into the next rooms. "I order you to show yourself!"

"I told you, I don't take orders from you!" she shrieked, appearing before him.

Her necklace glowed for a moment, but Jerome focused on her, not wanting to give himself away. He wanted the necklace, and it wouldn't be _too_ easy to get it.

"You're here, aren't you?" he smirked.

She narrowed her green eyes at him and took a step closer. "What do you want?"

"I want you to return the kingdom to me and allow my family to exist. I don't like your game." He said lowly, and she let out a laugh.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. I don't want to anyway. You're meant to live your life in hell."

"This isn't hell," he began to correct, but she cut him off.

"Not yet,"

Jerome's eyebrows fell together, and then he straightened. "Explain something to me."

She sighed at his orders but didn't say anything to him.

"Why am I still here? Isn't there some kind of universal law that says that something can't exist without a creator?"

"I was wondering when you'd realize that you can't exist without your parents." She continued, "I've been planning this for quite some time now; and honestly, I don't want anyone from the kingdom to be happy. But I've discovered that I'm not happy unless you're miserable as well. I've messed with nature and I've made it possible for you to exist. But you're still happy with your love."

"What are you saying?"

"You'll never be happy." She whispered tauntingly. "I'm going to take away everything you ever loved; and the first thing is already gone. One more to go."

"Witch—"

"Why are you here?" she snapped. "Leave me be."

"How are you going to take Mara away from me?"

"I always find a way to do something."

Jerome scoffed. He stalked away from her, climbing the staircase in the corner to the second floor of the palace. The witch called after him, but he ignored her as he entered his parents' bedroom. The drapes were torn and the bed was smashed, and the paintings were faded. Books were pulled off the shelves and scattered across the floor. The furniture collected dust and the dead flowers crumbled in the pots around the room.

He left the room angrily, storming into Poppy's chambers. The dolls she had collected over the years, the ones she had carefully placed on shelves around her room, were dusty and some had fallen, their porcelain faces shattered. The bed's mattress was shredded as if an animal had clawed at the duvet.

His room was the one he entered next. He could feel the witch's presence behind him as he explored each room. She didn't say anything, but he could feel her smugness radiating off of her.

His room was like his throne. Everything was as it should be; books along the shelves, paintings dusted, hardwood floors swept, fresh flowers in each vase, bed made, and chess board, set up and ready to play.

"Why is it like this?"

"You're the only one still existing." She replied.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, and then he sped past her, darting for the guest room Mara had stayed in. He stepped back in shock. Slowly—painfully slow—the walls, the furniture, and the decorations were turning gray. Starting from the floor, the shadow coated everything in the sorrowful color. And it barely moved. It was creeping carefully, slowly, evilly.

"What's happening?"

"You're smart."

He spun around to look at her but she was hobbling away, to the end of the hall. She opened the door and ascended the stairs to the roof of the palace. Jerome took a deep breath and looked to the opposite end of the hall. He nodded silently and then followed the witch's path.

When he reached the roof, he walked up to the witch. "Why do you remain old and tired when you could be as young and vibrant as Joy?"

"She's better off as a distraction." She replied, turning to him.

He was no threat to her. She knew that he could never hurt someone, unless in self-defense. She knew that he suspected he could fix everything through her, and he was wrong. There was only one way to defeat her, but she knew he hadn't figured it out. Neither of them was smart enough.

"Why? Joy's beautiful. She's almost perfect. But…I don't remember for sure. I only saw her for a second. I barely remember what she looked like." He said gently.

The witch gritted her stained teeth. This always happened. The boy is always captivated by Joy. Growing up, the witch had dealt with never being the pretty one, and it still happened. Even when she could change her appearance, she was still ugly. She let her anger and pain cloud her emotions and she shifted into Joy before Jerome's eyes. She spun around to glare at him. And he sighed.

"You are perfect," he whispered.

The glare hardened even more so as Jerome cupped her neck, barely touching her; his hands hovering over her cold skin. His fingers softly brushed her collar bones and Joy's eyes softened to a golden brown. The witch hated this. He was…he was distracting her. Joy was a distraction. Her own distraction had been used against her. Her eyes flew open and she reached for her neck, but her necklace was gone; in the hand of Jerome Clarke.

He smirked. "I've always been quite charming; girls melt when I handle them."

"Give it back!" she shrieked.

"No, I told you, I don't like your game. I want my family back." He snipped, raising his hand. He threw down the necklace, and just before it could hit the floor, it drifted back to the witch.

She smiled triumphantly as it floated over her hand. Jerome grabbed her wrist and the necklace flew away from her, into Mara's waiting hands (she actually hadn't expected to catch it).

"No!" she screamed as Jerome held her arms behind her back.

"Give me my family and the kingdom, and you'll get your necklace back."

The witch let out a chuckle. "I told you, it's impossible. I can't reverse the spell."

"I can though," Mara stated and Jerome's blue orbs snapped up to meets hers. He stared into the brown spheres; golden specks spotting the beautiful shade.

"Mara, we don't have to do it that way. We can blackmail her. We'll be fine—"

"Do you trust me?" she questioned and he fell silent before giving a firm nod of the head. "Then trust me on this. I'm going to break this necklace"—the witch cried out in horror—"and everything will work out the way it's meant to. We'll be happy. I can feel it."

"But, Mara—" he began to protest and a violent cough escaped her lips. He stopped himself from saying another word. If they could fix this, and they were no longer together, at least she'd be healthy. The witch was killing her someway. Somehow, an illness was growing inside her. Something that he could have noticed before, but failed to; and he nodded, a signal to her that she could do it.

"I love you." She whispered, and with those three words, she threw the necklace to the stone floor beneath them. The witch screeched as the green gemstone exploded, swirling in the air before them.

And the whole world fell into darkness.

* * *

**There were no line breaks or anything! :D**

**Review? **

**Hannah: Thank you! :D**

**Sarah: I totally agree! **

**HoAMR: Haha, I probably would be too. ;) Jerome is the last of the kingdom of Legayn (his family's kingdom); the rest of the world, and Mara's kingdom is still there. :)**

**Beth: I'm hoping to update really soon! :D**

**PSdancer54: Yeah, I was really excited for this chapter; hope you liked it!**

**Bianca: Mulan is awesome! I love all the princess movies to death. Haha, yeah, I'm excited for the Peddie I have planned too! I should probably start planning what's supposed to be planned. -_- Haha, love you, darling. xx**

**_And you also were included in Christ when you heard the message of truth, the gospel of your salvation. When you believed, you were marked in him with a seal, the promised Holy Spirit, who is a deposit guaranteeing... -Ephesians 1:13-14_**

**-Rachel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! An update! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wake up, Jerome." Eddie commanded, shaking his cousin's shoulder.

Jerome's blue eyes fluttered open and he squinted at the rising sun shimmering through the tree branches. He looked around and sighed, eyes landing on Eddie. He let him help him up as he sighed in relief, pulling him in for a hug. Confused, Eddie patted his back awkwardly. And once Jerome pulled back, he opened his mouth to speak, but the taller one shook his head.

"You don't wanna know." He stated.

"Fair enough," Eddie nodded. "Come on, you're getting married today."

Jerome's expression fell, but relief sparked faintly in his eyes. "I know," he whispered.

"Jerome," Eddie acknowledged.

Jerome turned to him.

"I…I'm really sorry that this is happening to you. You really don't deserve this. But I can't stop it; no one can stop it from happening and—"

"I know," Jerome cut him off. "It's inevitable."

Eddie looked down with a frown and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on," Jerome motioned for his cousin to follow him as he walked towards the palace. "I've got some people to talk to before I get ready."

* * *

"Jerome," Joan stopped her son, spotting him enter the hallway.

He looked down at her and she took his arm, guiding him through a doorway into the garden. They silently strolled down the stone pathway before she spoke again.

"I would do anything to stop this wedding; I really would." She promised and Jerome nodded; he knew. "I absolutely hate myself for making you go through this—you deserve to have what you want."

"Mum," he whispered. He blinked away tears that pricked at the corners of his eyes at the sight of his mother before him. "Mummy, you don't have to be upset about this. I'm the prince; it's something that was meant to happen from the beginning."

"Oh, sweetheart, you're going to make a wonderful king one day." She cupped his face and smiled. "I love you."

Jerome smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Oh, Trudy," Jerome wrapped her up in a hug before she could register what was happening. When he pulled away, she laughed happily.

"What was that for?"

"We haven't talked much lately. I've missed you." He replied and her head tilted to the side.

"Lovely," she whispered. "I know the real reason you don't want to get married to that princess."

"I fell in love with Mara." He admitted easily.

"Yes," she shook her head in wonder. "I don't know whether I should be happy that you've fallen in love, or sad that you can't be with her."

"Be happy that I even experienced it. Some don't." he pointed out.

* * *

"Patricia, did you have fun at the party?" KT asked slyly.

Her head shot up and she looked at KT in shock. She had seen her and Eddie dancing? "Um, fine…"

"You looked like you were having a lot of fun with Eddie." She smiled.

"So what if I did?"

KT opened her mouth to reply, but Patricia continued.

"It's not like it would work out between the two of us. He's a prince and I'm a maid. I know I've said this before and he has objected and so have you, but…he belongs with a princess. He deserves a princess."

KT sighed, letting her face fall into her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. And Patricia fled the room. How was she supposed to convince Patricia that she was wrong and Eddie deserved better than a princess.

* * *

"Poopy, you are the best sister ever." Jerome stated, slinging an arm around her shoulders, surprising her.

She placed a hand on her rapidly beating heart from the shock of her brother popping out of nowhere. She looked up at him and grinned.

"I know right?"

He let out a laugh. Cockiness sure did run in the Clarke family. "Yeah, you really are. You were willing to take my place in the betrothal so that I wouldn't have to get married. That's a really big sacrifice. Thank you for trying. And thank you for helping Eddie keep my affair with Mara a secret."

She smiled sadly. And she began to speak again but he continued.

"The world—1; Team Clarke—nil." He stated.

"No, Jerome, you can't think that way—maybe everything will work out. Like, the princess could be a total snob with really high standards; and by 'high standards', I mean that she doesn't know how great you are. So she wants some tall, good looking, smart, funny, romantic guy—" she stopped, chuckling nervously when he raised an eyebrow. "But maybe she wouldn't want to marry you, and she'll throw a temper tantrum and her father will call off the wedding!"

Jerome laughed softly, running a finger over her cheek. "We can only hope."

* * *

Jerome swallowed, removing his cloak when it suddenly felt too heavy on his shoulders. As he drew closer to his bedroom, his chest tightened. He was getting married. Anyone would be nervous on their wedding day, but his feelings were more on the…painful side.

"Son,"

Jerome turned to John and he nodded respectfully. His father stood there for a moment, looking at the portrait of the family that hung on the wall. He silently locked eyes with Jerome. And he tried so hard to tell Jerome everything he ever wanted to tell him with that one glance.

"I'm so sorry for this."

"I know you are," Jerome replied. "Dad, I understand why I need to do this. I don't like it, but I'll do it."

"I just…I promise you that this wasn't planned. It was decided only a week before we told you. It's not like Eddie's betrothal—planned from the beginning." Jerome's sad smile dropped into a deep frown, but before he could answer, his father continued. "I really did want you to be in love when you got married. I had no idea this would happen. I really do want you to know that."

"I know, dad, but—"

"Sire," the servant cut off Jerome's protest. "King Francis Jaffray of Viassa has arrived. He is in the throne room."

"Thank you," John nodded his dismissal and the servant bowed, leaving the hallway. "Come, you need to meet the princess' father. She will arrive soon. We'll talk later."

Jerome followed his father, his shoulders weighing down with guilt.

* * *

Francis Jaffray, a tall, dark-skinned man stood in the throne room before the queen, speaking with her kindly.

"Francis," John smiled, entering the room and they both bowed out of respect for the other. "Welcome to Legayn."

"Thank you, John." He responded and his eyes flitted to Jerome.

"This is our son, Jerome."

Jerome stepped before the king, standing tall and proud, tipping his head. The foreign king smiled down at the blonde.

"It's a pleasure, Jerome."

"Likewise, sir," he replied with a welcoming smile of his own.

"I trust you'll take extra care of my daughter." He said, but it wasn't a question and Jerome knew that.

With slight difficulty, Jerome answered. "She's safe as long as she is with me." he met the man's brown eyes with confidence, and Mara's eyes flashed in his mind.

"Good," Francis smiled approvingly.

Eddie suddenly appeared next to Jerome and he gripped his elbow. "Excuse us, your highness, but Jerome has to change for the wedding. He takes great care in his appearance; this could take a while. It's best to start early."

"Yes, of course; the princess will be here soon." He said in understanding.

Jerome let Eddie pull him away from the throne room as he stared ahead emotionlessly. But so many emotions were running through his head at that moment; shock, confusion, worry, sadness, pain, love.

"Eddie, did you see his eyes?" Jerome asked urgently as Eddie tugged him into his chambers where his outfit was laid out on the bed.

"Don't tell me; you're in love with him now because they sparkle like a thousand stars?"

"No." Jerome sent him a deadpanned look. "They're identical to Mara's."

"You're seeing things," Eddie shrugged and snapped his fingers, waving to the clothes on Jerome's bed. "Go, change, now; I'll be in my room doing the same."

"Wait, Eddie," Jerome called—too late, he was already gone.

* * *

**Review?**

**"I've been put down for way too long; you'll never be good enough. All they told me was just give up; you'll never be good enough."**

**-Rachel**


	16. Chapter 16

**I got some stupid warning that my account might be closed down because of Make-Up Smeared Eyes because I "copy and pasted the lyrics" but I didn't; I typed them all out myself. And what's really stupid is that I've got a bunch of song-fics and lyrics in my stories; why haven't I been warned before? Ugh. This is stupid. I'll take down that story when FF fixes their stupid email problem. **

**Anyway...sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jerome nervously played with the hem of his midnight blue cloak as he stood at the end of the aisle. Eddie was right behind him standing tall and oblivious to Jerome's urgency to speak with him. After he had gotten dressed, Eddie had come in and dragged him to the ballroom, shoving him down the aisle until they were at the end. Guests had already been seated and that just worsened Jerome's mood. He was worried that he'd say something that dishonored his family and the kingdom. He repeated the same thing in his head over and over again.

_I do. The words are 'I do'. It's simple, so don't mess it up, you idiot._

He turned to Eddie sharply. "I need to tell you something," he began, but Eddie shook his head, pushing him back around as the wedding march began to play.

"Later," he said.

"But this can't wait. You need to know—"

"Jerome, if this is you trying to get out of this, it's not going to work."

"No. This is about you." He hissed just as the doors at the other side of the room opened, presenting the veiled princess, dressed in white.

Jerome gulped and watched silently, shielding his resentment toward her, as she walked down the aisle. She was graceful. The dress flowed behind her, long and lacey. The stitching was silver and the sleeves had pearls lining the cuff. The dress was simple, yet elegant. And Jerome assumed that behind the veil, she was beautiful. But he knew that she wouldn't be as beautiful as Mara.

Before he knew it, she was beside him, and the clergy spoke his few words.

Through clenched teeth, Jerome recited the words he had forced himself to remember, "I do."

And the rings were brought to them. The girl took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger, and all Jerome could focus on was the warmth that her touch brought him. Mentally, he screamed at himself. Why did he feel like that? He couldn't begin to understand why he suddenly felt good when another woman touched him. He had vowed that he would never have feelings for anyone but Mara. But he had just swore before his family, friends, half the kingdom, the palace staff, and God, that he'd love the princess and no other. How could he lie?

And which was the lie?

Jerome took her hand and slipped on the ring, almost painfully slow. He felt it, deep inside his soul, he was betraying Mara. And it couldn't be helped. But Mara would be doing the same thing, right? She was also betrothed. She would have to lie as well. And the thought made Jerome's heart twist painfully.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The clergy said.

Jerome gripped the hem of the veil. This was the unveiling of the princess that no one had ever seen. This was the unveiling of his wife. He took a deep breath and lifted it slowly. He nearly choked on air when he saw Mara standing before him.

From behind Jerome, Eddie's green eyes widened.

She grinned up at him. "Surprise," she mouthed, happiness sparking in her brown eyes.

"You may—" the old clergy started, but Jerome had clasped his hand around her upper arm and pulled her away from the altar.

"What are you doing?" he whispered urgently as the audience began to murmur in confusion. Jerome's father stood from his seat and prepared to step in if he needed to. "Don't tell me you snuck in here. Wait, you're the princess? Why didn't you tell me—?"

"I'll explain it all later," she promised him, pulling him back up to the altar.

For a moment everything was silent as Jerome gazed down at her in complete and utter love and adoration.

"…you may now kiss the bride." The old man told them, looking between the two. Before he could finish his sentence, Jerome had gripped Mara's shoulders and pressed his lips to hers in a head spinning kiss.

* * *

Poppy giggled happily, running up to Mara and throwing her arms around her neck. "I can't believe you were always Jerome's betrothed! You should have told me."

Mara laughed. "I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Jerome, you really love her?" John asked.

"With everything I have." He said.

"See," Joan sighed, slapping her husband's shoulder playfully. "I told you everything would work out."

"Oh, no, I told you." He corrected.

She shook her head and wrapped Jerome and Mara up in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you both. Jerome, you liked her all along. I knew it."

"I love her, mum. You don't have to worry about me being unhappy." He smiled and his hand slipped into Mara's.

The group exchanged a few more words before Francis walked up to them and smiled at his daughter. She immediately hugged him. Jerome tipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you, sir." He said.

"For what may I ask?" the king wondered.

"For letting Mara come early. I learned a lot while she was here. And I fell in love."

"Yes, she's a lot like her mother in that way; she'll help you see the better side of things, doesn't she?"

Jerome laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, she does."

* * *

The newlyweds sat in the gazebo and Jerome wrapped his arms around his wife. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Do you want to explain to me why you worried me half to death that I'd be married to a woman I'd never care about?"

"First…Jerome, I had this weird dream last night that you made a deal with a witch and she took away the kingdom and your family—" She said and his eyes grew wide. He hadn't known if she'd remember that or not. "—so you could have me back."

Jerome looked down, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm guessing that actually happened? Anyway, the witch said that you had sacrificed everything for something you already had. Jerome, if you had just been patient and trusting, you would have known that I was your betrothed. You see, my father told me that I was betrothed to you, and obviously I was upset and nervous and a little scared. I didn't want to get married either. So…I asked him if he would allow me to come here and meet you; not as the princess, but as myself. I wanted to see if I could ever love you."

Her gaze never left his.

"I love you more than I can explain." She whispered, stroking his cheek.

"But, why did you turn me down?" he asked, taking her hand in his. He played with her fingers and rubbed small circles on her palm with the pad of his thumb.

"How would it look if a girl was welcomed into the palace and then a day later, she was dating the prince? Everyone would have surely suspected me to be lying to you about my feelings just to get to your wealth." She explained. "And I also wanted our relationship to be more; I wanted love."

"And you'll have it." he promised. "I'll love you forever, I swear it."

* * *

Eddie grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her into him. "This time you're not protesting at all; you're just gonna go with it. But that's not an order, I swear; that was a request. I would really enjoy it if you stayed here with me."

Patricia sighed and rolled her green eyes. A smile quirked at the corners of Eddie's lips; he knew she wouldn't pull away after that. She nodded and let her hand gripped his shoulder as one of his hands landed on her hip and the other took her free hand.

"So, I was wondering," he started as he twirled her and she spun back into his waiting arms, and he continued, "If you'd like to have dinner with me."

"It depends on where we eat. I don't like eating around a lot of people." She replied.

"It'll just be you and me."

"When?"

"Whenever you'd like; I'll make sure you're free." He answered. His heart skipped a beat. She was going to accept; she was finally going to give into him. He was going to finally get her.

"Where?"

"Wherever you'd like; it's all up to you. I'll just show up to be your company. I want to make you happy with this date; whatever you want—it's yours." He promised.

Patricia's eyes locked with his. She understood the real message behind that statement. She smiled. "I'll take care of it all." She told him with a small smile.

* * *

"I need to get back; I have to talk to Eddie." Jerome groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"Why? Did you two get in another fight?" Mara asked suspiciously.

"No, but…he doesn't know that he's betrothed."

Mara's brown eyes widened and her husband nodded in understanding.

"That's exactly what I thought."

"What about Patricia? He's head over heels for her." she protested, but she knew there was nothing they could do.

"Unless she turns out to be the princess he's betrothed to; he won't be as lucky as us." He muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Review? **

**I'm working on five new stories so I'm like really working hard to finish some things. This story will have like one or two chapters more. :D Finally! I'm actually finishing a multi-chapter. ;P**

_**I'm feeling low, so get me high. Shock me, make me feel better. Shock me, put on your black leather. Shock me, we can come together. And, baby, if you do what you've been told, my insulation's gone, girl, you make me overload. Don't pull the plug on me, no no. Keep it in and keep me high.**_

**-Rachel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Eddie twirled Patricia around and she laughed lightly, spinning back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. This moment of dancing was the first time the two of them were completely being themselves. Patricia wasn't a maid. Eddie wasn't a prince. They were Patricia and Eddie, and they were happy with that.

But their time together was short-lived.

Eddie looked up when someone tapped his shoulder. His arms loosened around Patricia and he sighed. His father motioned for him to follow as he stepped out of the ballroom with his brother on his heels.

"I'll be right back," he promised Patricia and hurried after them.

When he got to the balcony where his father and uncle sat, he immediately felt as if something was off. Something wasn't right with their posture.

He observed his uncle first. John looked to be uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to do while his brother was silent. He shifted on his feet and awkwardly ran a hand through his graying dirty-blonde hair. He looked off to the distance, where Jerome and Mara were walking through the garden, hand in hand.

He turned to his father next. He sat in a chair that was pair with a small table. He sat up straight, his left ankle rested on his right knee, and his forearms leant on the arms of the chair. It seemed as though he was comfortable. He wasn't feeling anything besides confidence. It made the atmosphere of the balcony feel odd. Eddie couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something wasn't right.

* * *

"Patricia, do you know where Eddie is?" Jerome asked, jogging up to her.

"He just went to speak with his father and the King, sir. May I ask why?" she said.

"I need to speak with him." he said simply, running his hands through his hair anxiously.

Patricia nodded. She wanted to ask for more information, but thought better of it.

"Patricia, you need to…stay away from Eddie." Jerome spoke up after a second. He played with the clip of his cloak. He hated doing this. Eddie had done the same thing; telling him to stay away from Mara; trying to avoid his heart from breaking. Although, Jerome and Mara's situation had worked out fine; Jerome doubted that Patricia and Eddie would be so lucky.

"What?" she snapped. She was about to apologize, but Jerome didn't seem to notice, or even care, as he began to explain.

"He's betrothed, okay? It's not going to work out for you two. But you need to listen to me for a second, Patricia—Patricia," he called as she stomped away from him.

Jerome could've been angry. But he wasn't like his uncle. He didn't have a problem with the way some people would react to things. He didn't have a problem with people storming away from him. He didn't care if Patricia wanted to run off.

But she needed to understand that Eddie was a prince, and she was a servant. And that can't change.

* * *

Poppy leaned closer to Mara and whispered, "Jerome hates the idea of me growing up, doesn't he?"

Mara let out a small giggle and nodded. "I don't think he wants you to even be seen by boys. He's more protective than I thought."

"Yeah, did you see the way he reacted to that guy that asked me to dance at the ball?" the youngest Clarke laughed with a shake up her head. Her dirty-blonde hair swooshed around her face gently.

"What happened with that guy?" Mara asked slyly, nudging her sister-in-law playfully.

"I haven't seen him. We just danced through one song. But then he just ran off afterwards. I think he was shy. But he had the prettiest blue eyes. I was actually kind of surprised. It's not very often that I find a man that isn't much taller than me."

"What was his name?" Mara asked.

"He never told me his name. He barely said a word. I don't know." Poppy shrugged.

"It's like a fairytale," Mara teased.

"I don't know about that; but I guess you could say that Jerome is the evil step-mother that's trying to keep me away from my knight in shining armor. Wherever he is," Poppy sighed dramatically and then she and Mara burst out laughing.

Poppy smiled happily to herself. She finally had the big sister she always wanted.

* * *

"I'm what?" Eddie spat. He gripped the balcony railing tightly; so tight, his knuckles began to turn a ghostly shade of white.

"I'm sorry, Eddie." John said gently, patting his nephew's shoulder.

"But it must be done." His father stated.

To Eddie, it seemed like he didn't even care. Where was his mother at a time like this? Mingling with guests; completely oblivious to what was happening behind the door.

"Your mother did know from the beginning, son."

Eddie whipped around to glare at the man that had adopted him all those years ago. He couldn't believe this. What kind of a father did this? But then he remembered; his father wasn't an ordinary man, and he wasn't ordinary either. He was a prince. Sometimes, he forgot. Patricia did that to him. She helped him relax; she made him feel normal.

Silently, he dragged his fingers through his blonde hair. "When do I meet with this girl?"

"Princess Amber Millington of Votram will be arriving at the end of the week."

"Okay," he mumbled. He bowed his head toward his father and then to the king. "May I be excused, sire?"

"Of course, Eddie," John said gently.

Eddie left without another word. He avoided anyone that might want to speak with him and stormed to his bedroom.

* * *

"I hate this, Peter." John said quietly. "I hate forcing our children into doing this."

"It's for the sake of our kingdoms, brother." He replied, standing. He brushed off his sleeves.

"What I don't understand is how don't even care. Did you ever love Eddie as your own son? Is that the only reason you and Clarissa adopted him? You led him along, thinking that he actually had a real family."

"That's enough, John." His brother snapped. "This is why you should have never been king. Why did father choose you? I was always the strong one; the most intelligent. You're the one with the soft heart."

"Father chose me for a reason. I don't know the reason, you don't know the reason, our mother didn't even know the reason, but father knew why I was to be king."

Peter looked away.

"I really hope you don't turn out to be evil." John murmured.

"Very funny,"

"I'm not trying to be funny," John responded, spinning around to glare at his brother. "I'm trying to ensure that you won't use this betrothal for your own personal gain."

"I won't. I know what this betrothal is worth." Peter let his eyes roam over his brother's body; observing his stance; sizing him up. His brother had always been weak.

"That's what I'm afraid of." John said softly as he brushed past him.

* * *

**So, while I had been writing this chapter I got like a billion ideas! I'm like, whoa! BRAINSTORM! So. This story has two, maybe three chapters left! :D**

**Review?**

_**"Slamming doors and cell phone rings. Hurricane force of silent screams. Don't know what to believe. Bend the rule just to break it. You're so tired 'cause you're gotta fake it. But you just wanna be someone."**_

**Anyone know that song?**

**-Rachel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eddie," Jerome knocked on his cousin's door.

After a minute of silence, a faint admittance was heard and Jerome opened the door silently. He watched Eddie for a second. He was seated on a chair in the corner of the room. He stared blankly at the wall, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Mate, you're making me feel so depressed on my wedding day." Jerome scoffed playfully, sitting on the coffee table in front of Eddie.

"I'm getting married." He whispered.

"I know—"

"You knew?" Eddie exclaimed, standing from his seat.

"Yes, but listen; I tried to tell you, before the ceremony. I didn't find out until recently." Jerome defended himself.

"You could've just blurted it out, instead of making me think that I could have time with Patricia—to help her fall in love with me. I…I—" Eddie took a deep breath, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Oh," Jerome realized and his shoulders slumped. "I didn't know that your feelings were…"

"Yeah, so can we forget about it? I'm trying to figure this out."

"I'm gonna do what you did for me. I'm going to try and keep your heart and Patricia's heart from breaking, but I'm going to help you with anything you need."

"So you're going to constantly remind me that I'm betrothed and that I shouldn't get my hopes up about Patricia, but if I want to have a secret relationship with her, you'll help keep it a secret?" Eddie chuckled lightly.

"Exactly," Jerome whispered, patting him on the back.

* * *

"Jerome, where have you been?" Mara smiled, taking his hand as he stepped into the ballroom again.

"Talking with Eddie," he replied, entwining their fingers.

"I missed you." She whispered, standing on her toes so she could peck his cheek.

"I missed you more." He said teasingly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "But we'll have plenty of time together on the honeymoon, darling. Where would you like to go? Anywhere on Earth, and we'll be there when you say the word."

"I want to go somewhere beautiful and peaceful and—"

"I know just the place,"

Jerome and Mara turned to the Queen with expectant expressions.

"Cirand," she suggested with a nod of her head.

Jerome grinned and looked down at Mara. But she looked confused.

"Cirand is where our family's summer palace is located. It's also a small island that our family owns. And it's very secluded." Jerome clarified, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Mara gasped, slapping his chest playfully. And Joan smiled slightly, rolling her eyes.

"I'm so glad everything worked out for you two."

"Mum, who's Eddie betrothed to? Do you know?" Jerome asked, the playful atmosphere dropped to all seriousness and Joan looked up at him, slightly sympathetic.

"Her name's Amber Millington. She's the only princess of Votram." His mother answered, playing with the end of the right sleeve of her light blue gown.

"I really want him out of this. Why does he have to get married?" he asked frantically and Joan sighed tiredly, eyes flitting to where her brother-in-law stood chatting with a couple of the guests.

"You'll have to ask your father and your uncle about that."

* * *

"I just can't help but feel so guilty. Doing this to our kids—John." Joan sighed, looking out the large window in John's private study.

John silently played with a paperweight. It was a smooth rock that looked like a turtle shell; Poppy had painted it many different colors and given it to him after he had come back from a meeting with another kingdom when she was six. He had kept it ever since. He didn't really need a paper weight in his study, but he would never sit at his desk without it there.

"I know, dear," he spoke finally. "I feel the same way. You know that I hate this. Our parents had us get married to join our kingdoms together and that gave us power, but our reason makes me feel much guiltier."

* * *

Poppy's dark eyebrows furrowed. She had no idea where that boy had gone. He had been nice to her, not to mention he had been quite handsome. Poppy never got much of a chance to see any other boys around the kingdom besides hers brother, her cousin and a couple of the servants, but none of them had been nearly as good looking as her dance partner had been at the ball.

Her hair hung down over her shoulders after she had taken it out of its curly bun. She ran a hand sideways through the light strands; a habit she shared with her brother, but never came to realize it. She shifted her feet once, then twice, and once more before relaxing again. But then she'd just do the same thing over again after a few more minutes.

She had never felt like this before. She could remember his light blue eyes and they shone in front of her eyes when she closed them. And maybe she was being childish and naïve, thinking that maybe he could be the one, but it had worked out for Jerome and Mara.

Why couldn't she have her fairytale too?

* * *

"We'll never force Poppy to do such a thing though, right?" Joan turned to her husband quickly for a reply, and he answered with a shake of his head.

"I could never do that to her, even if the kingdom depended on it." he stated truthfully.

The room was silent once again. Silence was never awkward for the couple. It was always comfortable. It gave them a chance to be with their thoughts and think over whatever they needed to ponder. The king and queen looked up when they a servant entered the room. He bowed respectively and John granted him permission to step forward. The man didn't say a word; he simply set a gold tray on John's desk and then left the room.

Joan picked up the two envelopes from the tray and opened them, scanning over the contents. Her head shot up and her green eyes met his blue ones. "They're letters from the kings of Draesa and Galann. They've accepted."

* * *

**Review?**

_**"Picking up the pieces, and throwing them away. There's no pride in chasing someone else to blame. Shatter all the feelings; got nothing left is good. Dancing into darkness, far from where I stood." **_

**Happy Halloween, babes! :D**

**-Rachel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Can you guys believe it?! TSWYL is over! :D I finished a story! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe it! I could've sworn this whole thing was going to work out for you two!" KT exclaimed.

"KT, just forget about it." Patricia begged, resting her forehead on her arms, which were folded across the table.

"But, Trish, I thought you loved him?"

Patricia huffed. "I can't love him; he's the prince—" her head snapped up when she heard a hand slap the wooden servant's table.

"Shut up about that already, would you?" KT cried, standing out of her seat so fast the chair behind her fell over. "You and Eddie are meant to be together. I don't care if Eddie is a prince and you're a servant or the other way around. I don't care if he's a dog and you're a cat—you can't stop love! Not even his parents. You and Eddie will be together; mark my words, Patricia Williamson! Don't ever say that you two can't be together again because I will help you, even if it's the last thing I do."

Patricia stared up at her with wide-eyes for a second before she burst out laughing. She hugged her sides and let out a few more barks of laughter before standing. She placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder and smiled in amusement. "I know that. It's not like I'm actually gonna let him get away from me now that I…you know."

KT stared at her blankly.

"Silly Kara," Patricia teased, tapping her nose.

"Don't tap my nose." She ordered.

And they laughed, pulling each other in for a hug.

"You're the best friend ever." Patricia admitted after a moment of silence.

"I know."

* * *

The day after the wedding, Mara and Jerome stood at the end of the docks with their friends and family, bidding them a farewell. Jerome eventually had to pull Mara away from his mother, who had crushed her in a rib-crushing hug. He guided her onto the ship as she called out goodbyes and blew them all kisses. The ship was to take them to their honeymoon location. Jerome led her away from the railing as the ship deported. He took her to a room that had been made up just for them.

"Now, how fun is this?" he asked with a slightly forced smile.

"Jerome," she sent him a look and he shook his head with a wave of his hand.

"I know. We just can't do anything until we get there and it'll be like…a day."

Mara flushed. She turned away from him and sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, across from where he sat on their bed. "Don't you feel like something's wrong though? Or maybe not _wrong_ but not quite right?"

Jerome watched her. "No, I think everything's going very well—"

"No, I mean, in my dream with the witch and us breaking the necklace and everything." Jerome looked down sheepishly as she continued, "Breaking the necklace should have reversed all of the witch's spells."

"You think that some other spells have been reversed." He nodded.

"Yes, but what were they? But more importantly; how many were there?"

* * *

The icy glaciers of the forgotten country stood tall and proud.

This country had once been a powerful one. It had been ruled by a fierce leader; he hadn't cared who or what got in his way to get what he wanted, he would cut it down. But he had been defeated, despite his power and wealth. He had been cut down himself.

But it hadn't been fairly.

Of course, he never cared if the fight wasn't fair; but if it was unfair to his disadvantage, he didn't like it.

Many years ago, the kingdom was a high and mighty; it ruled all other kingdoms and all who knew of the king would cringe at the sound of his name. That was many, many years ago though. His name had been erased from memory of all records. He only existed in the minds of the elderly, old enough and wise enough to listen to their grandparents' teachings of the dark age that had covered all lands surrounding that now fallen kingdom.

But then a woman who had said that she'd help him with what he wanted; a woman that could do whatever she wanted with a snap of her wrinkly old fingers; a woman that had wanted a kingdom of her own had done something that hadn't been known by any man.

She had cast a spell on his kingdom, sending it into an ice age, planning to keep it like that forever. The palace had been covered in ice from the tip of the towers to the bottom of the strong walls; it had looked like a glacier. And in that glacier, thousands of people had stood frozen. They had been caught in the ice with the rest of the kingdom.

But blue eyes swept over the land. There was no more ice. Everyone bustled around the palace and the village; they hadn't aged a single day. And the king knew they accepted that they'd die one day, but he had realized that he didn't want to die. Being alive for a hundred years made him realize that despite his power and riches, he wanted so much more.

He longed for eternal life.

* * *

**...Review? ;)**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all you guys that read the story! It did so well, don't you think?**

**I almost wasn't going to update because today was kind of a bad day for me. See, today is the one year anniversary of when a very important person died. Mitchell Adam Lucker/1984-2012. :( He was an amazing singer (for Suicide Silence), idol, role model, friend, husband, and father. He was a walking work of art; a beautiful angel with a heart of gold, and he's gone back to where he came from. When you hear thunder, remember, it's just Mitch up there stomping with the angels. He's watching over all of us. :') "The dead are living." Stomp on, babes, you're forever in our hearts. :* :'(**

_**"I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush. ****A universe so still. ****No rust; n****o dust will ever grow on this frame. ****One million years, and I will say your name. ****I love you more than I can ever scream."**_

**Anyone know that song? **

**-Rachel**


	20. Chapter 20 (Bonus Chapter)

**I'll be starting the sequel to this story next weekend! Hold onto your hats, babes! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The trees were tall and tightly bunched together, creating a sort of jungle. Big, tropical flowers dotted each tree and bush. Surrounding the island, sandy beaches seemed to go on for miles. The grains shimmered in the sun like thousands of diamonds. The water pushed and pulled upon the shore; slowly, calmly.

The island was small, large enough to have a village and a palace, but it only had one building. The summer palace was a building made out of beautiful marble. The windows in the towers were stained glass of scenery. The high ceilings of the palace were held up by thick pillars and the floors were kept clean, long red rugs lining the hallways. Paintings of the Clarke family hung on the walls and heirlooms decorated the tables of the palace.

And in one of the many rooms of the building, Mara collapsed on the bed, laughing at something her husband at uttered when they came back from spending a few hours on the beach. "You know, I miss all our friends and family, but I don't ever want to leave." She said softly, stretching her arms above her head.

"We can stay as long as your heart desires, my love." Jerome promised, crawling up to lay beside her. He traced a finger over the pattern of flower stitching on the midnight blue gown she wore; over her stomach, up her left arm, across her chest, and down her right arm; taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

She sighed.

"Just a few more days; I want to see Poppy again, and we still need to help Eddie with his betrothal."

"Right," Jerome nodded absentmindedly, leaning up to kiss her.

"J," she whispered. He grunted against her neck in acknowledgment. "What do you see in our future?"

Jerome's lips paused on her exposed shoulder and he sat up so he could see her face, his knees straddling her hips. "What do you mean?"

Mara trailed her hands down his shoulders, arms, and to his hands, entwining their fingers. "I mean, where you see us ten years from now?" she shrugged.

Jerome thought a moment; her question had kind of caught him off guard. "I don't know. I guess, living in the palace with my parents; preparing for when we assume the throne; romantic dinners in the garden; long horse rides through the forest; balls; nights that seem to go on forever…" he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck again. Mara chuckled beneath him, but he stopped again, pulling back. "But I know what the real question was."

"Well, I know that every royal wants an heir but—"

"Fact is, darling, that it wouldn't just be an heir; it'd be our child. And having any number of children with you would just make me love you more."

Mara's timid expression shifted into a grin as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you more than I could ever explain." He responded.

She tugged him down on top of her, pressing her lips to his gently.

"Have all of your questions been answered?" he questioned, warm breath caressing her lips.

"Yes."

"Good, then we can continue."

Mara felt more than heard his husky chuckle as he leaned down to kiss his wife again.

* * *

**Review?**

**And keep an eye out for the sequel! :D**

_**"Pretty little lady with the swollen eyes won't you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect but stay a while and then you will see. Miles away, I can still feel you lay your head down on my embrace. Far away..."**_

**Anyone know that song? Ugh, it's beautiful...I always listen to it when I'm upset; it always makes me feel better! **

**-Rachel**


End file.
